Not What It Seems
by valsolo
Summary: NOW COMPLETE! Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi is sent on a solo mission to protect the spoiled daughter of a prominent Galactic senator. He finds out that all is not what it seems.
1. The Jedi Baby-sitter

Body **Title: "Not What It Seems"**

**Author: valsolo**

**Genre/Rating: A little bit of romance, action, and adventure :)--- PG**

**Summary: Set about five years before TPM, a young Obi-Wan is sent on a solo mission to protect the spoiled daughter of a Galactic senator. Along the way, he discovers that all is not what it seems.**

**Disclaimer: Of course, George Lucas owns most of this stuff. I'm just writing for the fun of it!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

****

**Chapter 1--**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``**

****

**"I wasn't aware that the Jedi had begun hiring out as baby-sitters."**

****

**Obi-Wan Kenobi cringed at the words but tried to appear unmoved. He had asked the same thing when Master Yoda had given him this assignment. Playing bodyguard to a spoiled young socialite was not his idea of a mission worthy of his valuable time and efforts. He forced a small smile and glanced back at the young woman standing in front of him.**

****

**"We do what we must," he said with a slight nod. The woman rolled her eyes in contempt and turned away. The older man who accompanied her got an embarrassed look on his face and began to apologize.**

****

**"I must apologize for my daughter's lack of civility, Jedi Kenobi. She is quite headstrong and stubborn, much as her mother was."**

****

**"Stop making excuses for me, Father. I'm a big girl now. I can make my own choices." The young woman plopped nonchalantly into one of the huge overstuffed chairs in the room. "... and I don't need a baby-sitter!"**

****

**//Isn't this going to be fun!// Obi-Wan thought to himself. As a Jedi he was expected to approach any mission as if it were of the utmost importance. However, the prospect of a month in the company of such a 'pleasant' companion was almost more than he could stand.**

****

**"Now, now, Arella. Please do try to show some manners. Jedi Kenobi is here at my request to protect you." The man was trying to remain calm and sound kind, yet the gleam in his eyes was starting to betray his annoyance with his daughter.**

****

**"Protect me from whom, Father? Myself?" Again, the young woman rolled her eyes and heaved an exasperated sigh.**

****

**Obi-Wan felt a bit awkward at being present at such a private family moment and began shifting nervously from foot to foot. The man turned back to him and offered a toothy grin.**

****

**"Well, if you don't mind, I must return to my office to prepare for the next session of the Senate this afternoon. I'll leave you two to get better acquainted."**

****

**"Thank you, Senator. I'm sure we'll be fine." Obi-Wan bowed slightly as the man left the room.**

****

**"Tah-tah, Daddy," Arella called after him. Then the door shut and the two were left alone. Neither spoke, but Arella surveyed the Jedi slowly from head to toe. //The clothes have got to go, and the braid... I don't know about that. Fairly attractive, though// she concluded to herself. //But he looks like he has the personality of a rock!//**

****

**Obi-Wan could feel her eyes on him, yet he tried not to look at her. He became a bit unnerved and began walking around the room examining various knickknacks that were placed throughout.**

****

**"Do I make you nervous?" Arella asked the Jedi with a grin.**

**Obi-Wan stopped and turned to face her. "No. Of course not," he responded.**

****

**"Oh," Arella muttered and then looked away while she drummed her fingernails on the arm of the chair. They made a dull thudding sound as they hit the nerf hide. It was the only sound in the room until Arella took a deep breath and then exhaled loudly.**

****

**"Well, what exactly has my father told you about me?" she asked, trying once again to break the silence. Obi-Wan sat down in a chair across from Arella and decided to try a conversation.**

****

**"Let's see..." he began. "He's told me that he is concerned for your safety, enough, in fact, that he felt it necessary to request help from the Jedi temple."**

****

**"I see." Arella leaned forward in her chair. "And has he told you why he is concerned about me... specifically?"**

****

**Obi-Wan took a good look at the young woman in front of him for the first time since he had entered the room. Her dark blonde hair fell in front of her shoulders in waves and her dark brown eyes sparkled with mischief and arrogance as she waited for him to respond.**

****

**"Well?" she stated impatiently.**

****

**"Well, not exactly," Obi admitted sheepishly. "He only said that I am to make sure nothing happens to you during your trip to Shreeana."**

****

**"Just as I thought," Arella said as she fell back into her chair. "In other words, your job is to keep me from having any fun. Is this what you've spent your life training for, Jedi Kenobi is it? Baby-sitting a grown woman?"**

****

**Obi-Wan looked at her in confusion.**

****

**"You do know that I am not a child, do you not?" she asked. "I am nineteen years old, considered an adult on most civilized worlds. Yet my father continues to treat me as if I were still twelve."**

****

**The stunned look on the Jedi's face told her what she needed to know. "So you see, I am really not in need of your protective services."**

****

**There must be something I'm missing here,// Obi-Wan thought to himself. Yoda would never knowingly send him on such a futile mission. He could tell that she wanted him to leave, and that was precisely why he would stay.**

****

**"Although I would agree that you are of legal age, I have been retained to see to your safety. For some reason your father and my masters feel it is important for me to be here, and so I must stay and complete my duty."**

****

**Arella looked at him strangely for a few seconds before a grin spread across her face. It made her appear even more comely than she already was.**

****

**"Do you always talk like that?" she asked with a chuckle.**

****

**"Like what?" Obi replied, totally oblivious to her jibe.**

**"Never mind," she said shaking her head. He could feel her gaze upon him again and his face began to heat up. "How old are you anyway?" she asked. "You look younger than me."**

****

**"I am twenty-one," he answered, "and quite capable of protecting you against anything that may come our way." The girl continued to grin causing Obi-Wan a slight bit of uneasiness, yet he forced himself not to show it.**

****

**"Anything, huh? This should be an interesting trip. Tell me, do you always dress like that?" she asked motioning towards him.**

****

**"Like what?" he replied as he glanced down at his Jedi garb. It was like a second skin to him.**

****

**"So... so... tan," she said with a wrinkle of her nose. **

****

**Obi-Wan was beginning to feel a bit irked by her arrogant insinuations but forced that feeling down as well. "This is the typical dress of a Jedi padawan. In my life, I don't have the spare time or desire to worry about keeping up with the latest fashions." He tried not to let his irritation show, but his voice gave it away.**

****

**Arella's eyes raised in mock surprise at his curt response and then another grin tugged at the corners of her mouth.**

****

**"Sorry, Jedi Kenobi. I meant no disrespect, of course. It's just so difficult for someone of my privileged upbringing to understand your life of sacrifice and duty. I am much too superficial for such things.... isn't that what you think?" **

****

**She was mocking him again, and he hated it. He never even had the chance to reply before she jumped up from the chair and announced her need to finish packing.**

****

**"My room is right down the hall. If you like, you can come in and protect me while I fold my delicates." **

****

**That mischievous glint in her eyes was pushing a button in him that he thought he had under control years ago. Now, in under ten minutes, this young woman had managed to undo countless hours of meditation and experience he had undergone to learn patience.**

****

**"I'll just wait outside your door, if you don't mind."**

****

**"Suit yourself," she replied flippantly as she walked out of the room giving him another grin over her shoulder.**

****

**Obi-Wan growled under his breath. //Qui-Gon, where are you when I need you?// Then he sighed. He knew he was on his own this time. This was his chance to prove he was nearing readiness for the trials, and he WOULD succeed, despite his young charge and her irritating personality.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

****

**As Obi-Wan Kenobi stood vigil outside the door, Arella Tenot took pleasure in packing her bags--- very slowly. Something about the young Jedi brought out her mischievous side, and she was bound and determined to make this assignment his toughest yet. He seemed so straight-laced and pious for such a young man. She took it upon herself to 'undo' him a bit.**

****

**An hour passed by while Obi-Wan continued his wait. It gave him time to contemplate his current situation, yet no matter how many different ways he looked at it, he just couldn't see any positives. Many other young male padawans would have delighted in escorting such a beautiful young woman on a trip. However, Obi's serious focus and determination to be the best Jedi he could be didn't want to have time wasted on such a shallow mission.**

****

**His master, Qui-Gon Jinn, was off on a much needed personal renewal trip. Every once in a while, it had been found, a Jedi needed to get away from all of the drains on his or her life and get back in touch with their true self. Thus, a refreshed commitment to his calling would encourage him to continue his duties.**

****

**So that was why Obi-Wan was alone on this mission--- if that was what this fiasco could be called. Master Yoda had summoned him yesterday to give him the details, limited as they were. He was to be bodyguard to the daughter of Senator Aren Tenot, a very influential politician from the planet Shreeana. The master had told him more, but he hadn't paid very close attention to the politics of the situation. He preferred not to get too involved in politics, considering past experiences.**

****

**Obi-Wan's brow furrowed into his common frown as he shifted his weight from foot to foot impatiently. //How long does it take to pack a bag?!// he thought to himself. It had only taken him ten minutes to gather all he would need for this journey.**

****

**Just then the door swished open and Arella stepped out with a huge smile. "All ready!" she announced. Obi-Wan looked by her side, but saw no bags. Arella tugged at her long gloves and added, "My bags are right inside."**

****

**"Excuse me?" Obi-Wan said in confusion. Arella stopped and glanced up at him, her nose high in the air.**

****

**"My bags... aren't you going to get them?"**

****

**Obi-Wan fought the urge to laugh right in her face. //What nerve!// he thought.**

****

**"I have my bag right here," he said patting a small satchel which hung at his hip. Arella looked at the bag and then gazed in shock back at him.**

****

**"Surely, you don't expect me to carry my own bags!" she declared indignantly. Obi-Wan stood motionless and did not let his resolve waiver. He would not carry her bags.**

****

**"Miss Tenot, I was hired as your protection, not as your manservant." It felt good to say those words and see the astonishment on her face.**

****

**"Well, I---!" She huffed in anger before turning around to pick up her bags... all three of them. Her struggling to get a firm grip on all of them, seeing as they were quite large and heavy, brought a small sense of satisfaction to Obi-Wan's heart. Finally, she had them and started off down the hallway. Only a few steps down and she lost her grip and the bags tumbled to the floor. Arella glared daggers at Obi-Wan who was behind her, making sure he didn't laugh at her predicament. Then she attempted to pick them up again all the while muttering under her breath.**

****

**"... none of this would have happened..... absolutely barbaric...."**

****

**Gradually, an unbidden thought entered his mind. //Pick up the bags and stop being such a dolt! Even if she is annoying, she's still a girl and deserves some respect.//**

****

**"Here," Obi-Wan interjected as he picked up the two largest bags. "We'll never make it to the spaceport like this."**

****

**"Thank you," Arella responded softly, almost as if it were painful for her to say. Obi-Wan took the lead, his dark brown cape billowing behind him as he walked. Another huge grin spread across Arella's face. //Yes, this is going to be fun!//**


	2. Water, please!

Body **Not What It Seems-- Chapter 2...**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

****

**They arrived just in time to board their space cruiser. Somehow along the way, Obi-Wan had ended up with all three bags, but he wasn't quite sure how it had happened. The only thing he did know was that Arella Tenot was a spoiled, conceited, annoying girl that was going to push him to the limits of his Jedi patience.**

****

**After dropping off the bags and witnessing Arella's tirade of instructions for their treatment, they entered and found their seats. Being the daughter of such a prominent government official had its perks, and Obi found himself sitting in first class surrounded by about fifty other highbrow travelers. //They're probably all like her,// he thought to himself as a shiver ran down his spine. //What an awful thought!//**

****

**A room full of eyes glared down their long noses at him as he and Arella sat down in their booth. For one of the first times ever he was feeling very self-conscious about the way he was dressed.**

****

**Arella, on the other hand, felt right at home. She immediately began rambling on about the mediocre accommodations compared to her last trip. Obi-Wan tried to pay attention to her, but she was speaking so fast and saying really nothing at all, so his mind quickly drifted to other things. Every now and then he would nod or force himself to smile, but she wasn't fooled for long.**

****

**"...are you?!" Obi-Wan snapped out of his inner reflection at her insistent tone.**

****

**"Hmm?!" he muttered.**

****

**"I said you're not even listening to a word I'm saying, are you?" She seemed a bit perturbed by his lack of interest and huffed before crossing her arms in frustration.**

****

**"I'm sorry," Obi said, unsure of how to respond. "I was just...." he was trying to think fast, "... just checking out the other passengers to make sure none seemed a threat to you." He waited to see if she would buy it or not.**

****

**"Yeah, right!" she said sarcastically. Then she jumped up from her seat and Obi-Wan did likewise.**

****

**"What are you doing?" he asked firmly.**

****

**"I'm going to use the refresher, IF that's okay with you. Or would you prefer to come with me?" Her left eyebrow rose in defiance as she waited for his response.**

****

**"Oh... all right," he replied as she pushed her way past him into the aisle. "But if you're not back in five minutes..."**

****

**"Puh-lease!" she replied. "I'm not a child!" Then she snapped around to go.**

****

**"Could've fooled me," Obi-Wan muttered under his breath. She stopped dead in her tracks, and Obi braced for another tantrum. However, she kept walking.**

****

**As soon as she was gone, Obi-Wan reached for a data disk from the stack of ten or so on their table. Each disk contained articles of various kinds-- entertainment, news, sports. Obi-Wan was ready to put an entertainment disk into the data pad when a voice broke his concentration.**

****

**"May I sit down?" Obi-Wan looked up to see a beautiful young woman standing at his booth. Her jet black hair was piled high on top of her head and a few stray tendrils clung to her neck. Her bright green eyes focused on him and he swallowed hard.**

****

**"Sh... sure," he replied motioning to the seat across from him.**

****

**"Thank you," she said softly as she slid onto the seat. "These trips can be so boring with no one to talk to."**

****

**"I'm sure," Obi replied, unable to believe his luck. While he usually stayed focused and away from the fairer sex, he was still human, and she was amazing!**

****

**The woman, which Obi guessed to be several years older than him, introduced herself and began to ask about him. He found their conversation a welcome relief from the company he had been forced to keep for the past few hours.**

****

**Arella had stayed gone for more than twenty minutes just to test the Jedi's meddle. He hadn't come after her, and she was feeling triumphant and ready to rub it in his face. Then she saw him. He was smiling and talking with someone that she couldn't see. He looked quite handsome with a smile on his face, and it took Arella by surprise that she thought so. As she continued on and neared their booth, she saw the recipient of his twinkling eyes.... a woman... a very pretty woman. Arella's heart dropped, again much to her surprise. Then a mischievous grin spread across her face.**

****

**"Hello, Darling!" she exclaimed as she slid onto the seat and sidled up close to Obi-Wan. He looked at her in shock and was speechless as was the woman across the table. "Did you miss me, love?" she continued as she wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him tight. Then she tugged at his padawan braid and placed a kiss on his gaping mouth.**

****

**Then Arella turned to the woman. "We're on our honeymoon, you know. We just can't wait to get to that bedroom, can we, lover?"**

****

**The dark haired woman stood up and quickly excused herself as Obi-Wan watched her departure with a distraught look on his face. He glared at Arella and untangled himself from her arms.**

****

**"What was that all about?!" he demanded.**

****

**"What are you talking about?" she said innocently. Obi-Wan could feel his face heating up and stopped to let a soothing calm flow through him. He knew if he didn't, he might throw her right out the viewport.**

****

**"You are absolutely unbelievable! You don't need a bodyguard because if someone kidnapped you, they'd be begging your father to take you back and offering him payment instead of demanding it!" He knew Qui-Gon would be disappointed with him, but it had to be said.**

****

**"I was only kidding. Lighten up, will you! Besides, my father hired you to watch out for me, and you can't very well do that if you're trying to pick up dates, now can you?"**

****

**Obi-Wan's lip twitched as he fought back a snarl. Arella could sense that she had perhaps gone a bit too far and quickly moved to the other seat across from him-- out of his reach. "She wasn't even really that pretty, and she was old enough to be your mother." Still no response. Arella, for the first time, was starting to get a bit nervous. Luckily, a waiter happened by.**

****

**"Oh, here we go. We'd like to order drinks, please," Arella said, trying desperately to change the subject.**

****

**"What can I get for you?" the man asked.**

****

**"I'll take a Corellian brandy on the rocks, and what will you have?" she questioned the Jedi.**

****

**"She'll have a water, and so will I," he stated calmly.**

****

**"I don't want water. I want a brandy," she replied politely.**

****

**"No, you'll have a water. Two waters, please," Obi said to the waiter with a smile.**

****

**"I don't want a water!"**

****

**The waiter, unsure of what to do, just stood there looking from one to the other. Finally, Obi-Wan spoke again this time waving his hand slowly in front of him.**

****

**"You WILL bring her a water."**

****

**"I will bring you a water," the waiter replied as if hypnotized by Obi's very words. The man turned to go fill the order, and Arella sat dumb struck staring after him.**

****

**"What just happened?" she asked.**

****

**"Nothing," Obi-Wan replied nonchalantly. "Does your father know you order adult drinks?"**

****

**Arella snapped out of her awe to answer. "Why would he care? He doesn't pay attention to anything except his politics."**

****

**//Ah! A chink in the armor,// Obi thought to himself. //This information could be useful later.// **

****

**After regaining a bit of control, he felt better about the situation. She was indeed quite a handful, but perhaps all she needed was someone to stand up to her. Well, he would happily be the one to bring her down from her pedestal.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

****

**Arella remained bearable for the remainder of the trip. She drank her water-- without complaint-- and then eventually fell asleep, much to Obi-Wan's delight.**

****

**As she slept, Obi-Wan happened to glance over at her and let his gaze linger. //Looks sure can be deceiving!// he thought with a chuckle. She really was a pretty girl, when she wasn't conscious and talking. Her long blonde hair bunched around her face and contrasted nicely with her lightly tanned skin. //Too bad she has to wake up,// he thought, feeling guilty as soon as it flashed in his mind.**

****

**As a Jedi, he wasn't supposed to judge people, especially when he knew next to nothing about them. He didn't know much about Arella's background, so he grudgingly determined to be more open-minded and give her another chance. The remark about her father had given him just a glimpse into her soul. Maybe there was more to her than just the annoying surface......maybe.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**__**

**_* More to come!....._**

****

****


	3. You scrub my back...

Body **Not What It Seems--Chapter 3...**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

****

**In just a few short hours, they reached the planet of Shreeana. A speeder was waiting for them at the spaceport and Obi-Wan marveled at how luxurious everything seemed. No expense had been spared decorating the port area. Not a bit of trash was to be seen anywhere. In fact, all of the people around all appeared to be well-dressed and well-to-do. No beggars or other common riffraff could be found.**

****

**Once they reached Arella's palatial estate, they were ushered into a great room to await the arrival of her mother. Arella had not spoken more than three words to the young Jedi since the drink scene on the cruiser. She probably thought she was punishing him, but he found the silence to be very satisfying.**

****

**While they waited, a servant girl entered to see to their needs. Arella demanded a cup of hot kaffe and then dismissed the girl with a wave of her hand. Obi watched in disgust at her behavior for he noticed the look in the girl's eyes. While she obeyed with no malice, something told him that if she had her choice, she would be anywhere but there serving Arella.**

****

**Soon enough, Arella's mother arrived. She was the epitome of an elegant, well-bred noble woman, dressed to the hilt in the finest of clothes, hair done impeccably. Arella stood and curtsied in complete obeisance.**

****

**"Mother," she greeted politely, and Obi-Wan's eyebrows rose in mild surprise. This was the first person Arella had treated with respect since he'd been in her company.**

****

**"Arella, dear," the woman replied warmly as she took her daughter's hand. "I'm so glad you're here."**

**Arella smiled like a little girl who had just earned praise for eating all of her vegetables. The older woman then turned to Obi-Wan.**

****

**"And you must be the Jedi my husband told me about." Obi quickly bowed his head in acknowledgment.**

****

**"Obi-Wan Kenobi at your service, ma'am."**

****

**"Oh, so polite!" she exclaimed before turning back to her daughter. "Dear, you look an absolute mess! I'm sure you want to freshen up before dinner."**

****

**Obi-Wan could see the hurt the remark inflicted in Arella's eyes as she lowered her gaze and self-consciously pushed her hair behind her ear.**

****

**"Yes, Mother. If you'll excuse me, Jedi Kenobi," she muttered, trying to hang on to a shred of dignity.**

**"Of course," Obi replied with a nod of his head. Then he watched her leave the room, and for the briefest moment, he felt a bit sorry for her.**

****

**"Well, Jedi Kenobi," the woman's voice brought him out of his thoughts, "this will give us an opportunity to talk. Please, have a seat." Obi sat down on a high-backed chair ready to listen. His curiosity was growing by the minute.**

****

**"I'm sure you are wondering why you have been asked to protect my daughter." The woman sat in a chair across from him and waited for a response. Obi didn't know how to respond and Mrs. Tenot grinned. Before him was a mirror image of Arella, albeit an older version. Even the gleam in her eyes was the same.**

****

**"You don't have to answer if you choose not to. My Arella is not always the most pleasant of company, which is my own fault and her father's. She is our only child, so we have been a bit over- indulgent with her. Only now, as she is being so blatantly rebellious, do we begin to see the error of our ways."**

****

**Obi-Wan was surprised by her honest revelations.**

****

**"However," she continued," that is not the reason your services have been procured. There are certain segments of our population that do not wholly agree with all of my husband's 'politics.' Recently, their dissent has escalated, and they have even resorted to threats..... against Arella."**

****

**Now Obi-Wan was beginning to see more of a purpose for his assignment here. Life threats were serious business. He wanted to ask about the 'politics' Senator Tenot had enacted which had caused such turmoil, but Mrs. Tenot had already risen from her seat.**

****

**"Arella does not know of the threats. We didn't want her to worry. My husband thought she would be easier to monitor here on Shreeana than on crowded Coruscant. She has a tendency to...... get lost from time to time."**

****

**Obi-Wan's brow furrowed. //Get lost?// he pondered.**

****

**"Just keep her safe, Jedi Kenobi. Please." The woman's sincere tone almost sounded like a plea.**

****

**"I give you my word, Mrs. Tenot."**

****

**"Thank you. Now, dinner will be in about another hour. I trust you'll be hungry."**

****

**"Always, ma'am," he replied with a smile.**

****

****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

**Obi-Wan decided to take a stroll around the estate to acquaint himself with the grounds. Now that he knew Arella's life had been threatened, he could take this mission a bit more seriously. Qui-Gon would have been disappointed in his attitude up until this point, and if Master Yoda ever found out--- well, Obi just hoped he wouldn't.**

****

**At dinner, Obi-Wan ate like a starving man. The rich-tasting dishes were something he didn't get very often, if ever, so he decided to take advantage of the opportunity. When he was with Qui-Gon, he sometimes didn't know if he would even get a decent meal each day.**

****

**The meal had been somewhat awkward for the young Jedi. Arella's mother had been correcting the young woman's every move once she entered the dining room. It seemed the girl couldn't do anything to please her parent.**

****

**"Mother, I was hoping to maybe go into town tonight and see some of my friends. It's been so long."**

****

**"I don't think so, dear," was all the woman said. She didn't even look up from her plate.**

****

**Obi saw the flash of anger on the young woman's face. "Why not? I won't be gone too late. I'd just like to hang out for a while...."**

****

**"No, Arella. That's final."**

****

**Obi-Wan sensed the building tension, and out of habit, tried to lessen it.**

****

**"This food is absolutely marvelous!" he exclaimed before stuffing another bite into his mouth. Arella looked at him in disgust, but her mother smiled a maternal smile.**

****

**"I'm glad you're enjoying it, Jedi Kenobi," Mrs. Tenot replied. "Arella, you could learn a thing or two from our young friend here. He eats his grundeel with no complaints." **

**"Mother, he eats everything, period! Besides, you know I hate grundeel. It makes me sick." Arella picked up a spoonful of the greenish glop and let it drop with a splat back to her plate.**

****

**"Arella," Mrs. Tenot said under her breath, "mind your manners please. We have company."**

****

**Arella glanced over at Obi-Wan and then back to her mother. "Don't worry, Mother. He already knows I don't have any manners." Both Obi-Wan and the older woman were somewhat taken aback by the girl's statement. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to my room." Then she pushed back from the table and marched out.**

****

**//Did I ever act like that?// he wondered. Perhaps Arella would be more understanding if she knew her life was in danger, but he could not be the one to tell her. That was up to her parents, and apparently they thought it would be better if she didn't know. Again, he almost felt a bit sorry for her. He was beginning to understand her grumpy disposition.**

****

**After he finished, he decided to check on Arella. He knew from experience that trying to please someone and failing to do so could tear a person up inside. Maybe he could say something to make her feel better.**

****

**Without asking, he found her room. No, it wasn't the Force that guided him, but Arella's boisterous tirade directed toward the servant girl from earlier that led the way. **

****

**"No! No! No! Not that one! Can't you do anything right?! Never mind... just.... get out!"**

****

**Obi-Wan stood outside the door and was almost run over by the girl as she rushed crying from Arella's room. He grabbed her by the shoulders forcing her to stop.**

****

**"Are you all right?" he asked tenderly. The young girl looked up at him with tears streaming down her face.**

****

**"Why did she have to come back?" the girl asked, not really expecting an answer. She tore herself away from the Jedi and took off down the hall. Obi-Wan peered inside the room to find Arella sitting down, her head in her hands, and thought she might be crying, too.**

****

**He knocked lightly causing Arella to jump up from her seat in surprise. Her hair was down and tousled, and she wore a pale blue robe that she immediately pulled tight around her.**

****

**"What do you want?" she asked defensively. **

**//Back to her old sweet self, I see// he thought to himself.**

****

**"I just came to check on you. You seemed a bit upset when you left at dinner earlier." He cautiously entered the room, ready at any moment for another unpredictable mood swing. Arella's look softened as she realized he was being sincere.**

****

**"I'm fine, thank you," she said.**

****

**"Was there a problem just now? That girl seemed rather upset when I met her in the hall."**

****

**"Who? Jazeen? Oh, she hates me. I hate her. It's mutual. She never does anything right. I think she purposefully messes up just to spite me." Suddenly, her gaze shifted to her bed and the few outfits lying across it. She quickly moved to begin gathering them into her arms. Her actions caused Obi-Wan to become a bit suspicious.**

****

**"What are those for? Are you going somewhere?" Arella's back was to him, yet he could sense her flash of fear.**

****

**//Oh no! Think fast!// she commanded herself. //If he finds out where I was going, he'll tell Mother!// Then she felt the mischief enter, and she laid the clothes on the table and turned to face Obi-Wan. He was standing by the couch and had no idea what was headed his way. **

****

**She began sauntering towards him, that glint in her eyes again. He suddenly felt like it was getting warmer and tugged at his collar. She shook her hair out and let go of the hold she had on her robe. While it didn't really reveal anything, the way the shimmering fabric clung to her caused Obi-Wan to look where he shouldn't have. Her legs emerged bare from under the robe as she approached him, and he could see a fair portion of her slender neck. Finally, she stopped right in front of him, licked her lips and bit the bottom one before speaking in a breathy whisper. **

****

**"I was just going to take a bath, Jedi Kenobi. Would you care to join me?" She took one of her fingers and lightly traced it down his chest, all the while maintaining eye contact and that annoying smirk on her face.**

****

**//How can she keep doing this to me? Catching me so totally off guard like this?// Obi-Wan chided himself inwardly. He didn't know how to respond without sounding like a complete idiot, so he just stood there in silence and disbelief.**

****

**Arella's look changed to one of victory. She was enjoying this little game, especially because she was winning. Slowly, she turned and started to walk away in triumph.**

****

**Obi-Wan's competitive spirit couldn't let it go at that. //What would Qui-Gon do?// he asked himself. Then it dawned on him.**

****

**"All right," he announced, stopping Arella dead in her tracks. "I think I will join you."**

****

**She spun around to face him, completely at a loss for words as the young man began walking towards her. With each step he took, she took one backwards, unknowingly headed for the refresher. Now he was the one with a smirk as she ran out of room to move and found herself backed against the door. She swallowed hard and wondered what he was going to do next.**

****

**Obi-Wan could sense her terror, and rather enjoyed the feeling of control it gave him. //Two can play at this game, darling!// He reached out and braced both arms against the wall trapping her in between. Then he lowered his mouth to her ear.**

****

**"You scrub my back and I'll scrub yours," he whispered. Then before she could respond, he pushed the door button and it opened causing her to stumble backwards and land smack dab on her bottom. Obi-Wan had to stifle a laugh at seeing her sprawled out on the refresher floor.**

****

**"Then again, maybe some other time," he added before pushing the button once again. The door closed as he waved good-bye with a grin. On his way out of the room, he heard her scream of frustration and then something large and heavy crashed into the door. Yes, he could play this game, too.**

****

****


	4. Escape!

Body **Not What It Seems--- Chapter 4...**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

****

**Arella could feel her face blazing with rage. She should have seen it coming and been smarter than to let herself be so embarrassed by the Jedi. //Well, he will definitely have to pay, and I think he'll start tonight// she thought with a dangerous grin.**

****

**Stepping cautiously around the broken shards of the Alderaanian landscape globe she had thrown at the Jedi-- instead of cleaning them up--, she moved to her dressing table and tried to pick out the perfect outfit for the evening. It would have to be pants because she would have to be able to move around easily, unencumbered by robes or skirts. She carefully held up several outfits and surveyed how they would look in the mirror. Finally, she decided on a charcoal gray unisuit with a pale pink shimmer silk tunic and sliver chain belt. Simple, yet elegant.**

****

**After one final check in the mirror, Arella was ready for the last obstacle. Walking over to her window, she held her breath as she keyed in the alarm code and waited with one eye closed.**

****

**Nothing sounded.**

****

**"Whew!" she exclaimed aloud. The alarm was successfully turned off. //You'd think they would have changed it by now.//**

****

**Arella pushed open the window and peered down below. Another grin of relief spread as she spied her 'ladder', a flower trellis, still in place. Looking around below for signs of anyone else, she was finally satisfied that the coast was clear. She swung her left leg over the sill and started the climb down.**

****

**//We'll just see what this Obi-Wan Kenobi is really made of!// she determined.**

****

**Reaching the bottom, she hopped to the ground, straightened her tunic, took one last look around, and then trotted off feeling quite proud of herself.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**An hour later, Obi-Wan Kenobi was still chuckling to himself each time he envisioned Arella sprawled on her floor in shock. He had to admit, beating her at her own game was somewhat satisfying, even though it probably bordered on the dark side.**

****

**As he entered the great room prepared to sit and relax for just a few moments, Mrs. Tenot burst in with a look of sheer terror on her face.**

****

**"Jedi Kenobi, we've received another threat." The woman thrust an envelope into his hands. Quickly, he pulled out the contents, a crumpled piece of primitive paper, and read the words. His face morphed into a frown as he realized the seriousness of the matter. Whoever wrote the threat already knew that Arella was back on the planet. That meant there was a traitor in their midst.**

****

**Something the woman had said earlier popped into the forefront of Obi-Wan's mind and he realized that the Force was urging him to ask for clarification.**

****

**"Mrs. Tenot, may I ask you a question?"**

**"Of course. Anything."**

**"What did you mean earlier when you said that Arella often 'gets lost?'"**

****

**Mrs. Tenot looked at him in brief confusion, unable to understand why he was asking such a question. Reluctantly, she answered.**

****

**"Um... Arella, despite her outward facade, is quite sensitive. As I told you before, she has been used to having her way many times in the past. When she is reprimanded or refused something, she takes it quite personally and becomes a bit..... rebellious."**

****

**"Meaning....?" Obi-Wan waited.**

****

**"Meaning that she has, several times, slipped off of the grounds for a while. Usually just long enough to put me into a frenzy and force her father to give in to her wishes. She always comes back though," the woman was quick to add.**

****

**A sudden sense of dread flashed through Obi-Wan. He had come to realize the feeling as a warning from the Force that something was about to happen.**

****

**"I have a bad feeling about this," he muttered, as he recalled once again the image of Arella after he had embarrassed her. He snapped back to the matter at hand, or rather.... IN his hand--- the letter.**

****

**"For this threat to come so soon after our arrival, I fear that someone in your hire may be an informant for these dissenters. Gather all your servants together for some questioning. I'm going to check on Arella, then I'll be right back." Obi-Wan was amazed at how in control he sounded, when inside he felt himself trembling with nervousness. He wasn't used to going it alone without his master at his side to guide him.**

****

**Obi-Wan bounded up the stairs to Arella's room and, without even knocking, threw open the door. The room was empty.**

****

**//Blast! I knew it!// he declared silently. It only took him a few seconds to notice the open window as Arella's method of 'escape.' The girl was impossible. If he didn't know that her life was in danger, he would have been content to let her go for a while and enjoy the break. However, with this new threat, he knew he had to find her and quick.**

****

**He stopped and took a deep, calming breath, letting the Force clear his mind and then focus his thoughts. Deducing that someone on the premises must be involved, he decided it would be best not to tell anyone Arella was gone... at least for the time being. He would find her first.**

****

**Obi-Wan closed the window and left the room. After he shut the door, he turned and ended up looking right into the face of the young servant girl, Jazeen.**

****

**"Oh! Hello," he said trying to sound calm, despite his nerves. Deception was not usually smiled upon by the Jedi, but there were times it could be an ally. **

****

**"Hello," Jazeen replied as she looked past him to the door. "Mrs. Tenot sent me to check on you. Is she all right?" Obi noted a sense of anxiousness in the girl's voice.**

****

**"She is.... uh.... she's fine..... just resting...... yes," he stammered. //You've got to be more convincing than that!// he chided himself silently. "She was tired from our trip today, and just wanted to go to bed."**

****

**The girl eyed him suspiciously, and he tried desperately to look sincere. However, she wasn't buying it.**

****

**"She's resting? 'Princess' Arella never goes to bed this early."**

****

**//Think of something, quick!// Sweeping a hand in front of him from left to right, he tried to use a Jedi mind trick.**

****

**"She IS resting," he said calmly and firmly concentrating his thoughts on her mind.**

**"She is resting?" the girl repeated mindlessly.**

**"Yes. She's just fine. Now go about your business." Obi waved his hand again.**

**"I'm just going to go about my business," Jazeen replied, and then she turned and left.**

****

**"Whew!" Obi-Wan thought as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Now to find that blasted girl!" This mission was becoming much more difficult and much less enjoyable than he had expected it to be. //If I didn't know better, I'd think my master stuck me with her on purpose. He's always urging me to be more patient... and I'm finding it hard to have any patience around her!//**

****

**Sneaking out a side door, Obi-Wan was gone.**


	5. Big John's

Body Not What It Seems-- Chapter 5... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

It hadn't taken much effort for Arella to get past the estate security. The so-called guards her father employed weren't the sharpest tools in the shed, lucky for her. Soon she was strolling leisurely down the nighttime streets of Shreeana and on her way to Big John's-- a hip club filled with plenty of people her own age. Anticipation of seeing old friends and the thrill of eluding the stuffy Jedi had her whole mind and body alive with excitement. 

Unfortunately, she hadn't noticed the dark figure that began trailing her as soon as she stepped foot outside the safety of her home. The person had been waiting for such an opportunity, and quickly pulled out a comm unit to transmit this bit of good news to the others. 

"The subject has left the premises. In pursuit now. Over and out." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Obi-Wan Kenobi repeated for about the hundredth time within twenty minutes. For some reason this mission must be punishment for some sin he didn't even know he had committed. He racked his brain trying to figure out what he had done but came up empty handed. The word 'baby-sitter' kept playing over and over in his mind, and it brought with it a flash of anger each and every time. He was above this sort of thing. He had better things to do with his time. For gods sakes, he was a serious Jedi padawan preparing for his chosen role in life. How did chasing down some rude, undisciplined, snobbish child fit as a worthy Jedi mission? 

It didn't, and that's what irked him. 

He forced himself to stop on a sidewalk and take stock of the situation. "The sooner I find her, the sooner this mission will be over." Then, unbidden, came another thought. Arella's life could be in danger. Despite her ill manners, she didn't deserve to die. Now he felt ashamed and was certain Qui-Gon would agree. 

He took a deep breath and recalled what he knew for certain. Arella liked to have her way. When she didn't get it, she tended to run away. She had wanted to visit some friends, but her mother refused. He had embarrassed her. Someone who knew she was back on the planet had threatened her life, and now she was gone. 

Not good. Not good at all. 

He continued to walk, passing by buildings leaking the riotous sounds of uninhibited denizens and loud, nerve-rattling music. Suddenly he stopped in front of one and got a funny look on his face. Slowly, he glanced up at the brightly lit sign..... Big John's. Somehow he knew. This was the place. 

Pulling his hood up over his head, he checked the light saber dangling from his belt. Better to be safe than sorry, he thought. Then he took another deep breath and pushed open the door. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Patience," he mumbled repeatedly to himself. He had been watching Arella Tenot for the past forty-five minutes while she laughed and danced without a care in the world along with a small group of equally wealthy and snobbish young girls. 

_//This is the chance we've been waiting for.//_ The others back at 'headquarters' were counting on the success of his mission. Years of oppression were on the verge of being vindicated, just as long as he didn't screw it up and reveal himself too early. 

_//Let her have her fun,//_ he thought as a sly grin spread across his lips. _//..... for now.//_

__~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Obi-Wan Kenobi pushed his way through the crowd that was hanging around the front door. He was trying not to draw attention to himself while he searched the club for Arella. 

"Hey! Watch it!" a very tall youth barked at him. Obi had almost spilled the guy's drink. 

"Sorry," he offered without stopping. The place was packed with wall to wall people. _//How am I ever going to find her in this mess?//_ he wondered. Keeping his hood up would slow down his hunt, but he didn't want to give himself away before he spotted her. The music was loud and had a heavy bass beat that he couldn't help but move to, even if his moves were imperceptible under his cloak. 

He decided to start on one side and work his way around the place. She was here, he could feel it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Arella had been sharing stories of her life on Coruscant with some of her friends in between dances. 

"This is the most fun I've had in months! You know, for a place that's supposed to be happening, Coruscant is pretty dull.... at least what I saw of it." She polished off another drink, snickering at the thought of the Jedi forcing her to have water on the transport. _//If he could see me now!//_

Just as she set down her empty glass, her eyes caught sight of a very attractive male headed directly toward her table, his eyes locked on hers and a huge, perfect smile shining on his handsome face. 

"Well, hello, hello," she muttered under her breath, mentally preparing for his arrival. All four of her other girlfriends eventually took note of Arella's body language and followed her gaze to the approaching man. 

"Ooo, yeah! Look at him," Felta exclaimed. "He's headed right towards you, Arella." 

Arella could feel her adrenaline start pumping throughout her veins with each step he took. As he neared the table, she could see him more clearly, and it was better than she thought. He was quite tall with broad, muscular shoulders that tapered down into a narrow waist and long legs. His slightly long black hair blew back away from his face as he walked revealing a strong jaw and well-defined cheekbones that accentuated his bright green eyes. 

"Wow!" Peetra added as she leaned over to Arella. "He's hot!" 

Arella swallowed hard as he stopped right in front of their table. "Hello, ladies," he said with another killer smile. 

"Hello," they all managed to respond in between stifled giggles. His eyes never left Arella. 

"I was just wondering if you would do me the honor of dancing with me." He was so smooth and sure of himself that not many women could have resisted his charm. However, Arella made it a rule never to appear too easy, and now would be no exception. 

"Are you talking to me?" she said innocently with a bat of her eyelashes. 

He grinned knowing this game. "Why, yes I am, so what do you say.... beautiful?" 

Arella paused as if really considering refusing before standing up and offering her hand to the stranger. Turning back to her friends, she offered a good-bye. 

"See ya later, girls. Don't wait up!" and then she winked at them over her shoulder before disappearing onto the dance floor. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"You're a great dancer," the man shouted to Arella over the noise as he inched himself closer to her. 

"Thanks," she replied, "you're not so bad yourself." 

Arella couldn't believe her luck. She glanced back over to her friends and smiled wide knowing they just had to be completely envious of her. She could feel him brushing against her as they moved to the music. The dance floor was crowded, but not that crowded. _//He must really like me!//_ she thought with a grin of satisfaction. _//But who_ _wouldn't?//_ Feeling on top of the world, she spun around and he grabbed her hand, spinning her back into his arms. Now he was behind her, holding her tight, the two still swaying to the music. 

He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Why don't we ditch this dive? I know a nice little place I'd like to show you." His voice was deep and it caused her to shiver with delight. 

_//Oh, he's smooth!//_ Arella thought to herself. _//But how naive does he think I am?// _Spoiled or not, she wasn't stupid---not stupid enough to leave with a man she didn't know. She managed another fancy twirl and faced him at arm's length. 

"While your offer is very, VERY tempting," she grinned while still dancing, "I think I'd better just stay here. I came with friends and -----" 

The man pulled her back to him, this time a bit too roughly. "That's too bad," he breathed in her ear, "but maybe this will change your mind." 

Arella felt something hard and cold press into her lower back, and it didn't take long to realize what it was. 

"Not a sound, Miss Tenot, or you get a nice, little blaster bolt right through your back." 

Arella froze. _//What?! What is he doing?!// _

__

__"Good girl," he continued, still playing the part of common clubber for all around to see. "Now, we're just gonna walk right out of here without any kind of fuss. Got it?" 

She just shook her head and started walking. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Obi-Wan Kenobi sighed and shook his head. He had finished searching most of the club and hadn't found her. Arella Tenot was definitely more trouble than she was worth. 

Turning back around, he headed toward the door by way of the dance floor. That's when he spotted her. She was twirling around without a care in the world, her long blonde hair flowing back and forth with each move. Actually, he had to admit--albeit very grudgingly--- that she looked quite lovely. 

Then he noticed her partner. "Oh, brother!" he muttered under his breath. The man was quite tall and had the good looks that he knew many women would find to be very handsome.... if you liked that sort of tall, dark, brooding look. Getting her away from him wasn't going to be pleasant if the look of sheer ecstasy etched on her face was any indication of how much fun she was having. _//Oh, well... she'll just have to get over it.// _What he really wasn't looking forward to was having to deal with her once he got her home. Already he could hear her voice in his head making remark after snide remark. 

_//Maybe I'll just let her be for a while. It would be nice to just sit and relax for a bit.//_ And he almost had himself talked into finding an empty seat where he could keep an eye on her and have a nice, cold drink at the same time..... but what he saw next changed his mind in an instant. 

The man had twirled Arella around and pulled her back closely to him. Then he leaned down to whisper in her ear-- something Obi-Wan was sure he didn't want to know about. However, next he noticed her jump almost imperceptibly, and then a look of sheer terror flashed on her face. 

No one else around seemed to have been paying attention... except for the Jedi. He could feel her desperation and knew immediately that she was in danger. Instinctively, his hand went to his light saber, and he set his face in a battle frown. The only man Arella Tenot was leaving with was him. 


	6. Crash Landing

Body **Not What It Seems--- Chapter 6...**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

****

**"What are you going to do to me?" Arella muttered over her shoulder, not daring to look back at her captor.**

****

**"Just keep your mouth shut and you won't get hurt," he growled. He was trying to keep a smile on his face, trying to look like just another new couple heading off for some privacy.**

****

**Arella had never been so frightened in all her life, yet somehow, despite the terror, she was managing to move in whatever direction the blaster directed her. What she couldn't understand, as she racked her brain, was why anyone would do this to her. //I haven't even been home long enough to tick anyone off....have I?// She was at a total loss.**

****

**"Oh, excuse me." Someone had just bumped into the back of Arella's kidnapper and caused him to lurch forward cramming the blaster butt further into her back. She winced in pain, but was relieved when it caused him to loosen his grip on her arm.**

****

**"Get out of the way, ya loser!" the man barked.**

****

**Moving in front of her, the person pulled back his hood. Arella's mouth dropped to the floor, and her heart soared with hope.**

****

**"Arella?" the new arrival questioned. "Arella, is that really you?" A phony grin spread across his face as he tried desperately to be a convincing actor. "It's Ben... Ben Kenobi. Don't you remember me?" He tried to send her a message through the Force to play along, and she got it-- loud and clear. **

****

**"Oh, yeah.... I remember you, Ben. It's been, what?--- a year or more since we last saw each other?" She glanced nervously over to her captor, praying that he would buy into this act.**

****

**"Yeah.... yeah," Obi-Wan nodded as if in thought. "Hey, can I get you a drink?-- Both of you, of course," he added nodding with a grin to the man behind Arella.**

****

**"No thanks, pal. We're on our way out." Arella felt the butt of the blaster firmly against her back again and Loverboy's renewed vice grip on her arm. He started pushing her forward through the crowd, past the Jedi-in-disguise. Obi-Wan lightly touched her arm and gave her a quick look in the eyes that assured her he had it all under control. At least she hoped that was what that look was. As poorly as she had treated him up to this point, she wouldn't have been surprised if he had opened the door and escorted them out.**

****

**Obi-Wan stood aside, sure that Arella had gotten the message. As the twosome exited the club, Obi followed, staying just far enough back so as not to be noticed.**

****

****Arella's heart felt like it had permanently lodged right in her throat, and, try as she might, there it stayed. Upon seeing Jedi Kenobi inside the club, her whole body and mind had breathed a huge sigh of relief. He was going to save her--- after all it was the job he was hired to do. But then he had stood aside and let her continue 

to be lead right out the front door of 'Big John's.' 

Only a few people were milling around outside in the dark streets 

and they were all too wrapped up in themselves to pay attention to anything or anyone else. Arella kept waiting for Obi-Wan to attack at any moment, but she just kept being pushed ahead, further and further away from the club. 

"Hello again!" 

Arella almost jumped right out of her skin. Out of nowhere, the Jedi appeared before them with a goofy grin on his face. The hand gripping her tightened as she was jerked to a halt. 

"What do you want?!" the man holding her snapped angrily. Obi-Wan paused to clear his throat before responding casually as if he had all the time in the world. 

//Why doesn't he do something?!// Arella screamed inside. "Well," he finally began, " it's been so long, see, since I last saw Arella that I really wanted to talk with her..... hash over old times and what not, you know?" He retained the 'simple-minded' look etched perfectly on his face, but she could tell there were wheels turning inside his Jedi mind. 

"Get out of here," the man hissed through clenched teeth, trying not to draw anymore attention to himself. Obi's eyebrows rose in feigned surprise. 

"Well, now that's not very friendly of you. Why don't we let the lady decide? Arella?" Both men turned to look at her. 

"Um...," she stumbled, "I would love to go talk about the old times, Ben." She tried to slip out of her captor's grip, but he wasn't having any of it. 

"I don't think so!" Yanking her back to him, he snarled and moved to push Obi-Wan out of the way. That was a bad idea. 

Obi-Wan had sensed the man's move in time to back out of the way causing his opponent to lurch forward clumsily. The Jedi took advantage of the opportunity to push Arella off to the side before the man regained his balance. 

"Go!" he shouted to her, quickly searching the surroundings for any help at all.... and he found it. Parked on the opposite side of the street was a small two-passenger speeder. "Get to that speeder, NOW!!!" 

Just then, the man swung forcefully at Obi-Wan catching him squarely in the jaw and knocking him backward into a wall. Arella heard the thud as he hit and cringed before registering what he had said. Spinning around, she spotted the speeder and made a run for it. The fight was continuing behind her as she jumped inside the waiting vehicle. Sitting down in the driver's seat, she suddenly realized two important facts... One--- there were no keys, and two--- even if there were, she didn't know how to drive. Desperately, she looked back over to the two men fighting over her, and chuckled that it wasn't for the reasons she would have preferred. 

The two men were still giving and receiving blows from one another. Obi-Wan looked almost like a little boy compared to the hulking bulk of the other man. Arella was beginning to think the Jedi wasn't going to make it out on top. //Should I just run?// she questioned herself, but then her question was answered. 

In a blur, Arella saw Obi-Wan reach to his side, and then a bright blue light flashed to life. The other man stopped in mid-swing and stumbled back. 

"You're a Jedi?!" she heard him say in shock. Obi-Wan replied calmly , but Arella couldn't hear exactly what he was saying since he wasn't yelling at the top of his lungs. 

The two circled each other slowly, each one wondering what to do next. Arella held her breath as Obi-Wan started walking backward toward her speeder very slowly. The man didn't give up and was still following at a safe distance, which surprised Arella until she noticed four other figures emerging from the dark to move with him, all of which had blasters aimed at the Jedi. 

Before she could even scream out to alert Obi-Wan, the men began firing a barrage of blaster bolts right at him. Arella slammed her eyes shut, not wanting to see the slaughter, but opened them again when she heard an unusual sound. There was the Jedi still moving back to her, and his laser sword was swinging wildly, blocking every shot coming at him. The sizzle of the bolts ricocheting off of the blade was what she was hearing. 

"Under the nav-box! Hurry!!" he called back over his shoulder. Immediately, she looked down by her feet and found what he had been talking about.... an emergency restart button. 

_//How did I know what he was talking about?//_ she wondered as the speeder hummed to life and lifted up onto its repulsors. Just then, Obi-Wan turned from the fight and leapt into the speeder, pushing her aside. The blasts kept coming, a few narrowly missing Arella's head before she ducked. 

"Whoa!! This is NOT good," she exclaimed looking behind them before being pinned back to the seat from the force of the forward thrust. Their speeder took off, but another one was right behind them. 

"They're still coming!" she yelled as Obi-Wan tried to weave in and out of the dark streets. Try as he might, he couldn't seem to coax enough speed out of their borrowed vehicle to suit his taste. Letting the Force guide him, he was managing to elude their pursuer, but he didn't know how long he could keep it up. They were gaining ground fast. 

"Can't you go any faster?!" Arella shouted glancing back over her shoulder to check on the situation. "They're getting closer!!!!" 

"I'm trying!!!" Obi-Wan shouted back as his hands moved all over the console board in a vain attempt to work a miracle. 

They were nearing the edge of the city, and he had a decision to make--- stay in the city? or fly out into the unknown? He opted for the unknown darkness straight ahead thinking it would provide more cover. 

Arella kept him posted on the state of the chase, much to his dismay. It was beginning to make him nervous. 

"Oh my gosh!!! They're right on our tail! Don't you know how to FLY?!" she barked. 

He felt his face go red with anger. "Would you just SHUT UP?!!" he yelled at her, regretting it as soon as it left his mouth, but he did delight to hear her stunned gasp and then nothing but silence coming from her side of the speeder. 

They sped past the last streets of the city, moving quickly across the outskirts and into the surrounding forest. To miss some of the trees, they had to increase their height, and Arella's stomach lurched in defiance. 

"I think I'm going to be sick!" she muttered before clasping a hand over her mouth. 

_//Just great!//_ Obi-Wan thought. _//What better way to top off my day!//_

__

Just then, the approaching speeder pulled up along side of Obi-Wan and maneuvered to keep pace. Arella's silence was ended for certain when the passenger in the other vehicle pulled out a blaster and aimed it right at Obi-Wan and herself. She let out a shriek that caused the young Jedi to jump and lose his concentration. Just the slightest jerk of his hand on the stick caused them to swerve wildly into the other speeder, knocking the chasers off course as well. 

Obi-Wan quickly regained control of his speeder, but the others weren't quite so lucky. They began an out-of-control, downward spiral that could only end one way---- in a ball of flames on the forest floor. The whine of the plummeting speeder sounded farther and farther away until it climaxed into one final blast. Arella and Obi-Wan peered over the side and saw the flames down below. 

Leaning back in her seat, Arella heaved a huge sigh of relief. Obi-Wan did too, but he didn't want it to appear so obvious. 

"That was crazy!" she finally said. 

"Yeah, you almost got us killed!" he spat back slowing the speeder to a more controllable speed and wondering what move to make next. 

Arella glared at him defensively and felt her ears heat up, something that always happened when she became very angry. "ME?!!" she yelled. "I'm not the one flying this thing--- YOU are!!!" 

He didn't want to do it..... he knew he shouldn't..... but he couldn't help himself. 

"Well, if you hadn't run off like some SPOILED CHILD just because you didn't get your way, none of this would have happened!" He was arguing even though he knew it went against his Jedi training. Something about her just got under his skin like no one else. She somehow knew all the right--- or wrong--- buttons to push to make him react contrary to his better judgment. 

Arella opened her mouth to respond, but Obi threw his hand up in front of her face. 

"Not a word!!!" he ordered, and both of them were equally surprised when she obeyed. 

"Humph!" she grunted, crossing her arms and slamming back into her seat. Her ears were on fire now! 

Obi-Wan took a deep breath and tried to calm his emotions in order to continue flying the speeder. He looked around and, in the darkness of the night, could only make out trees as far as his eye could see. //Where are we?// he asked himself, knowing he didn't have the faintest idea. He took a quick look behind him and couldn't even see any lights from the city. They had been flying longer and farther than he had thought. 

Suddenly, a strange sputtering sound started spitting out from the engine. 

"Uh-oh," he mumbled. 

"What?" Arella popped out of her stew to ask. "What's that noise? What's happening? Are we going to crash?" 

Obi-Wan turned to glare at her again, and she backed down in the blink of an eye. Unwillingly, he admitted, "I don't know for sure what it is, but I think we'd better set down somewhere so I can take a look." 

"Out here? In the middle of nowhere?" she asked in disbelief. She was getting very nervous and could feel the anxiety begin to overwhelm her. 

"Do you have a better idea?" he quipped, not even looking at her. 

Arella thought for a moment, a debate taking place in her mind. Then, the decision was made. 

"Yeah," she said suddenly jolting from her seat. "I'll fly!" She then lunged over and grabbed the flight stick, a stunned Obi-Wan again taken by complete surprise. 

"What are you doing?!" he shouted trying to pry her hands away so that he could regain control of their now swerving speeder. He even had to duck so as not to be decapitated by a tree branch. They were flying too low and erratic to survive for long. "You're gonna get us killed!!!" he added. Arella had a death grip on the stick, the adrenaline of fear coursing through her veins, and try as he might, Obi wasn't having much luck. 

"I've got to get home!! I can't die out here!!" She was yelling irrationally, and Obi-Wan knew that shock from all that had happened was setting in. He was just about ready to apply a Force calm by touching her shoulder when the speeder bumped lightly into a tree and began wobbling toward the ground. He had to act fast. 

"Sit back!!!" he shouted giving her one final push back onto her side. He knew he'd hear her complaints about that once this was over--- that is, if they were still alive--- but it was a chance he had to take. 

He regained possession of the controls, but it was too late. The bump had taken out their stabilizer and all he could hope for was to land soon. "Hang on tight!" he said. 

Arella screamed in terror the whole way down, her voice ringing in Obi-Wan's ears...... and then it just stopped. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

_* More to come!...._


	7. I like him?

Body **Chapter 7...**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

****

**"I failed," he stated flatly.**

****

**This had been the golden opportunity for him and his cause. It would have proven how responsible and dependable he could be.... how right the others were to place such a task on his shoulders. Their lives could have been well on the way to vast improvement..... IF he hadn't failed.**

****

**"Now, now, Jex. How were you to know that the Jedi would show up to ruin things? We'll just have to try again." The older man patted Jex on the back and walked away in disappointment.**

****

**//No one is more disappointed than I am,// Jex thought with a sneer. Too many others were depending on him. He wouldn't let them down again. He would find the girl and her Jedi, and this time failure would not be an option.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**A sharp pain shot through Obi-Wan's head and ruthlessly yanked him from his sleep. Groaning and disoriented, he slowly opened his eyes and sat up.**

****

**"What?-- Where am I?" he mumbled under his breath. He couldn't see much through the inky, black night, but did manage to make out trees all around and the wrecked speeder some feet away from him. It all came rushing back to him--- the fight, the chase, the crash,........... the GIRL who started it all.**

****

**"Oh,no!" he muttered searching frantically for Arella. He finally found her lying unconscious on the opposite side of the small clearing. Kneeling by her side, he did a quick scan and found several bumps and bruises on her face and, unfortunately, a wet spot on her left shoulder that told him she was bleeding.**

****

**_//Blasted girl!//_ he thought, recalling her unpredictable behavior that had gotten them into this mess to begin with. Fighting down his anger, he laid a hand on her forehead and sent a healing flow through her body. Her eyes began to flutter after just a few seconds as she gradually regained consciousness.**

****

**"Wha--what happened? Where are we?" she muttered groggily. **

****

**"We crashed in the middle of....." he drifted off, "well, I'm not exactly sure where we are, to be quite honest."**

****

**Obi-Wan helped her sit up so that she wouldn't have to put much pressure on her left arm, but still she groaned in pain. "Youch!" she exclaimed gently clutching her injured arm. "That really hurts."**

****

**"Here-- let me take a look at your shoulder," Obi ordered, moving to unhook the small med kit on his belt. Inside was an antiseptic wipe and a small bandage that most likely wouldn't be large enough. _//It'll have to do,//_ he decided. "Pull your shirt off."**

****

**Arella snapped her gaze at him with a strange look on her face. It took him a few seconds to realize the misunderstanding, and he blushed when it finally dawned on him.**

****

**"I meant, just pull it over your shoulder so I can get to the wound." **

****

**Arella winced as she eased the top over her wounded shoulder. Obi-Wan was impressed that she wasn't whimpering like a child as he had expected. The gash looked pretty deep, and many a Jedi would have yowled in pain once the antiseptic lit it on fire.**

****

**"I know it hurts. I'm sorry," he offered kindly with a small smile. Arella smiled back through clenched teeth. **

****

**"I'm.... I'm okay." She really wanted to scream at the top of her lungs but wasn't about to give him the satisfaction no matter how sweet he was being. Calling her a child would not be something he would ever have the chance to repeat. "I can't believe we're still alive," she added. **

****

**"Yeah, well, I managed to set it down without hitting any more trees," he said with a quick glance up at her. She blushed. She knew she was guilty, and she had to admit that he was pretty darn good at protecting her. They had been through a lot in the past few hours and he had proven himself very capable.**

****

**"Who were they?-- those men? Do you know why they wanted me?" she asked innocently, trying to change the subject. Obi-Wan took a deep breath. He struggled with the decision to tell Arella about the life threats or not. Mrs. Tenot had made it clear that she and her husband did not want their daughter to know. However, Arella had just nearly lost her life. Didn't that warrant some kind of explanation?**

****

**"I'm not sure," he answered cryptically.**

****

**Arella studied his face as he busied himself with her wound. "If you're not sure, then that implies you have some idea." She was becoming frustrated. She could tell he knew something but was holding back. "I think I deserve to know, I mean, I almost DIED out here!" Obi-Wan looked up at her again. Her dark brown eyes were blazing with near fury, and he didn't want to deal with an irrational girl again.**

****

**"All right," he conceded, kneeling back on one knee and propping his arm on the other. "You do deserve to know. Your parents hired me because they've been receiving life threats..... against you." He watched her angry expression turn to one of disbelief and fear.**

****

**"Me?! But why?"**

****

**"I'm not sure exactly, but it apparently has something to do with some of your father's political stands. There are some on this planet that are desperate enough to go to the extreme in order to voice their dissent. I suppose they figure you are a means to an end for their cause."**

****

**Arella stared off into space, unable to comprehend all she had just heard. "But why?--- Why didn't my parents tell me? It's not like I'm some little child that---," she stopped abruptly. That was it. They still thought of her as a helpless, little child unable to deal with the realities and responsibilities of life, and she fueled that belief with her frequently childish behavior. She hung her head and looked away, fighting back the tears welling up in her eyes. She wouldn't let him see her cry. **

****

**A tingle suddenly ran down her spine, and she jerked around to look at him. He was blowing softly on her shoulder after a few gentle dabs of the antiseptic. She had to admit, it felt exquisite.**

****

**"What---what are you doing?" she questioned trying to snap herself out of the pleasurable state she was suddenly plunged into. Obi-Wan glanced up at her innocently, giving one last blow. _//Were his eyes like that before?//_ she wondered. _//What am I thinking?!//_**

**__**

**__"The air lessens the sting of the antiseptic," he replied matter-of-factly, having no idea the effect it was having on her. She had forgotten about her arm and found herself staring at him as he continued to tend her wound. That's when she noticed the slight trickle of blood streaming from his left brow. Gently, she reached up to touch it.**

****

**"You're hurt," she whispered as he glanced up at her. His hand rose to investigate his own injury and met with her hand which was still there. The feel of his touch sent an imperceptible shiver through her body. _//What is_ _happening?!//_ She self-consciously pulled her hand back to her lap and left his gaze.**

****

**"Oh, I'm all right," he declared, jumping up to a standing position. "I'm just glad we're both in one piece... unlike our transportation." Arella's eyes followed his hand as he motioned to the wrecked speeder. A sick feeling immediately formed in the pit of her stomach.**

****

**_//I did that,//_ she admitted to herself.**

****

**"I'm going to see what I can scavenge from the trunk. There are a few hours left before daylight, I would guess, so you'd better get some more rest. In the morning we'll start walking. Here." The Jedi undid the clasp on his cloak and tossed it to her. "You might need this."**

****

**"Thanks," she muttered. Her head was spinning with way too much for her to handle at one time. So many questions still needed to be answered, but right now her body and mind were crying out for sleep. She watched him walk toward the speeder and begin his self-assigned task. He seemed to have things under control, so she wrapped his cloak around her and tried to get comfortable on her right side. She had never slept outside before, and if she weren't so exhausted, she would probably be scared to death.**

****

**For a few minutes, she looked up into the night sky and gazed at all of the stars twinkling there. _ //Just to think that only this morning I was flying up there,//_ she thought. _//It's amazing.//_ Taking one last look over at Obi-Wan who was prying the trunk open, one last thought tiptoed across her mind..... _// HE's amazing.//_**

**__~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**This wasn't going to be fun. **

****

**He didn't know where they were exactly or where they should go. Only a few supplies were found in the speeder-- a sleeping palate, a few food items, a glow light. Not much at all. The comm link on board the speeder-- their only communication-- had been inalterably smashed beyond repair.**

****

**To top it all off, he was stuck with HER. Arella hadn't been the most pleasant of company since they had first met. She was not only conceited and spoiled, but wildly unpredictable, which was not usually a good thing, he had found. He glanced back over to her sleeping form.**

****

**However, something in her eyes when he was mending her arm seemed to have softened. The news about the life threats had also seemed to have a sobering effect on her as well, and she hadn't offered any snide remarks since. Maybe she would be bearable after all.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**The morning light danced across Arella's eyelids and beckoned her to wake. She sat up using her left arm as a brace, forgetting her injury, and yelped in pain.**

****

**"Ouch!"**

****

**Obi-Wan snapped out of his meditative state to greet her. "Good morning," he said kindly. "Did you sleep well?"**

****

**Arella was not a morning person. "Did I sleep well?" she repeated in a huff. "Despite the hole in my arm and the rocks in my back, I'd say yeah.... I slept well."**

****

**_//So much for a kinder, gentler Arella,//_ Obi-Wan thought to himself with a chuckle.**

****

**She tried to stand and stumbled back to the ground. Obi-Wan ran to help her.**

**"Are you okay? What happened?"**

****

**"I think my ankle is sprained," she replied. If anything else went wrong, she would just burst into tears.**

****

**"Let me see," he said as he carefully began slipping off her boot. As soon as his strong hands touched her, another shiver went all over her body. _//Not again!//_ she dismayed. She wasn't sure she liked how her body was reacting to him now. He began gently massaging her ankle, and while at first it was uncomfortable, it soon started to feel.... heavenly. **

****

**"Wow! That feels great," she admitted. _//Did I say that out loud?//_ she wondered as soon as the words left her mouth. **

****

**"It's a Jedi healing technique. It will deaden the pain for a while." Then he stood up and offered his hand to her. "Here, let me help you up and we'll try this again."**

****

**_//He is really quite handsome//_ Arella thought looking up at him. He had his other hand on his hip, and the way he was standing made him look so strong and confident. His plain Jedi garments actually caused him to look quite masculine and solid, and Arella wondered why she hadn't seen him this way before.**

****

**_//It's the crash,//_ she finally decided. _//It has to be the explanation for all of these crazy thoughts I'm having.//_**

**__**

**__She placed her small, delicate hand in his, and he gave one big yank to pull her onto her feet. Apparently, he didn't know his own strength because Arella ended up crashing into his arms as they encircled around her.**

****

**"Whoa!" he exclaimed, just as surprised as she was that they were now face to face with only mere inches separating them. She gazed up into his smiling eyes and couldn't look away. Immediately, her heart sped up and she swallowed hard, her whole body just longing to stay right there.**

****

**_//Why is she looking at me that way?//_ Obi-Wan thought, suddenly uncomfortable in his current position. _//Her eyes are really....... brown,//_ he noted, feeling lost in their depths. It was as if she was pulling him in---- in to what, he wasn't sure of. _//Snap out of it!//_ he finally ordered himself.**

****

**"Well then," he blurted out as he gently picked her up and placed her further away from him. "Shall we go? I think we should start out that way," he motioned off to his right. Hefting the bed roll and another pack over his shoulder, he started walking.**

****

**Arella sighed deeply. _//What are you doing, you idiot?!//_ she chided herself. _//It's_ _just the crash,//_ she kept telling herself, but watching him move ahead of her, she knew her heart didn't believe it.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	8. Kiss me now!

Body **Chapter 8 ---**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

****

**The trek through the forests of Shreeana was harsh and discouraging to Arella. Although she was in decent physical condition, she wasn't used to braving the outside elements for such an extended period of time---- and in uncomfortable, designer boots, no less.**

****

**Obi-Wan was out in front, clearing the way of any dense underbrush or other obstacles with a quick, skillful swathe of his light saber. They had been so busy working their way through the forest that neither had worried about making much conversation. Several times he had helped Arella over uneven ground, and she had lost count of how many times he had asked if she was all right to go on. He really was quite sweet, Arella admitted to herself as he swung her up in his arms and gently hefted her over a fallen tree trunk. _//.... and very strong,//_ her mind added silently as she offered a quiet thank you.**

****

**However, the thoughts she kept having about him were actually very disturbing to her. Only the day before she had been resigned to seeing him as a dull, uninteresting, fairly plain nuisance that was standing in the way between her and a life of carefree fun. Now, after seeing him take control of their desperate situation and save her from a very possible death, something inside her was changing.**

****

**The problem was, she didn't know if she liked the change.**

****

**_//I don't really like him,//_ she tried to tell herself. _//... do I?//_**

**__**

**__Shaking the thought of the young Jedi out of her mind, she could no longer deny the throbbing of her shoulderand the returning ache in her ankle. Even though she didn't want to appear weak in front of him, she felt she might collapse if she didn't rest for a while.**

****

**"Can we rest for a while?" she asked plopping down on a nearby tree stump."I mean, I'm not a machine, you know!" she added, trying to sound irritated. If she could make herself mad at him or cause him to get mad at her, it would be much easier to put him out of her mind.__**

**__**

**__He stopped and clipped his saber to his belt. "Sure. No problem. I'm getting hungry anyway. How about you?" He crouched down just a small distance from her and began pulling some of their meager food supplies out of a bag.**

****

**"Of course I'm hungry!" she snapped, noting the shocked look on his face. "I haven't eaten anything since the transport yesterday." _//Do I really sound as_ _annoying as I think I do?//_ she thought. Part of her didn't feel right being rude to him on purpose, but if she didn't do it she might really make a fool of her soon-to-be lovesick self.**

**__**

**__"Yes, ma'am!" he said, offering a mock militaristic salute to her before handing over a nutrient bar. She jerked it out of his hand with a disgusted look on her face and immediately began unwrapping it. He snorted and shook his head. Just when he thought she might be okay, she started acting unbearable again. He'd never understand the female species. "You're _welcome_," he finally said, hoping she'd get the message.**

****

**She swallowed the bite in her mouth and glared back at him. "Oh, yeah.... thanks."**

****

**He stood back up and walked away from her with an irritated look on his face. It looked as if her plan was working..... much to her dismay. __**

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

**__After they had traveled as far as Arella could go on her ankle, they found a small clearing and set up camp for the night.**

****

**"Are you cold?" he asked her from across their small fire.**

****

**"Why, whatever gave you that idea?" she replied sarcastically through chattering teeth. Since the sun had begun to set, the temperature had dropped by twenty degrees at least, she estimated, and her thin clothing wasn't doing much to keep out the cold.**

****

**Obi-Wan heaved a big sigh and rolled his eyes. "Don't you _EVER_ give it a rest? You _have_ to be tired of coming up with a comeback to everything I say."**

****

**She looked off as if in deep thought then turned back to face him. "No. Not really." Obi-Wan just shook his head. She was impossible, but she was cold. He could tell even without using any Jedi senses.**

****

**"You know, shimmer silk may be quite fashionable, but it's not going to keep you warm tonight. Here," he said standing, "take my cloak." He untied it and placed it gently around Arella's shoulders. She was speechless at his gesture of chivalry, especially after how rotten she'd been to him on more than one occasion.**

****

**"Thank you," she muttered humbly glancing up into his kind face. _//Blast it!//_ she silently exclaimed. He was just too real, and she couldn't stop seeing him in this different light. "Won't you be cold without it?"**

****

**"Nah. I'll be fine. Besides, it'll give me a chance to practice regulating my body temperature." **

****

**Obi-Wan sat back down by their small fire and began taking stock of what was in their pack. Arella watched him inconspicuously and couldn't seem to take her eyes away from him. He was trying to organize their meager supplies. No thanks to her, they didn't have much to bring with them from the speeder. She watched his strong hands as he worked. They weren't perfectly manicured like her father's and most of the other men she was usually around. No, they were real men's hands, callused by hard work, and Arella found herself wondering what it would feel like to be touched by them.**

****

**_//What are you doing?!//_ she screamed at herself silently. Her face began to heat up and she quickly looked away embarrassed by her thoughts. _// I CANNOT be_ _attracted to him! No way, no how!//_ After calming down, her gaze drifted right back to him, this time focusing on his face.**

****

**"Well, we've got enough for perhaps one more day out here," he announced, his face pursed into his familiar, serious frown. "However, we're going to have to find more supplies soon somehow."**

****

**_//Are his eyes green or blue?//_ she questioned herself, not realizing that she was staring right at him. Not noticing a thing, Obi-Wan continued talking, pointing off to his left, informing her of which way they would go next. Arella watched his mouth intently as each word formed on his lips and flowed out like a beautiful, musical sound. She hadn't paid much attention to his voice before, but now found his accent was rather intoxicating.**

****

**Obi-Wan had been explaining their next move when he realized she wasn't even listening to him. Instead she was staring at him, and he suddenly felt very self-conscious. _//Is something in my teeth?//_ He spun around away from her and did a quick check.**

****

**When he turned, Arella jolted and realized she had been staring. _//Oh, great!//_**

**__**

**__Finding nothing wrong, Obi-Wan turned back around to see Arella busying herself trying to find a comfortable place to spread her bedroll. _//What is going on with_ _her?//_ he wondered.**

****

**"You're being awfully quiet. Are you okay?" he asked. He knew that being stranded in the wilderness was a far cry from her usual pampered lifestyle, and she had reminded him of that fact all day long.**

****

**"Just giving you a break, Jedi Kenobi. I figured you were due one." Arella glanced back at him and offered a sincere smile. She didn't know if she could continue this false charade any longer. "Look, I'm very sorry about all the trouble I've caused you. I've not been very nice since day one, and yet you've continued to be patient and kind. I guess I'm not used to that." She looked down at the ground shyly.**

****

**Obi-Wan was silent. _//Well, now... that's different!//_ he thought, unable to believe this was the same spoiled brat from only moments before. **

**"But don't let it go to your head, Jedi," she quickly added as she once again busied herself.**

****

**Obi grinned. He knew the apology must have been difficult for her. He knew enough about her now to know that she wasn't as bad as she wanted everyone to believe. She used sarcasm to keep people at a distance and her heart guarded against the possibility of getting hurt. He chuckled then replied, "Thank you.... I think."**

****

**Arella felt so vulnerable having opened up just that little bit, and the feeling was a bit unnerving. Being lost in the wilderness, knowing someone wanted her dead and that her parents hadn't respected her enough to warn her was close to pushing her over the edge. It wouldn't take much more. Frustrated, she began to wrestle unsuccessfully with the buckle on her bedroll and felt the tears welling in her eyes. Finally, the dam broke, and the hot tears streamed down her face as she began to sob.**

****

**In the blink of an eye, Obi-Wan was at her side. He couldn't bare to see a woman cry. Tenderly, he embraced her, and she buried her face in his chest.**

****

**"There, there," he assured her as he stroked her long, blonde hair. "It's going to be all right. We'll get out of this mess soon. I promise."**

****

**Looking up at him, she fought to speak through her sobs. "This... this is all my fault.... all of it. We wouldn't be in this predicament if it wasn't for me and my ..... my stupidity! No wonder my father thinks I need a ..... a ..... baby-sitter!"**

****

**That word again! He was beginning to hate it with a passion. **

****

**"Hey!" he exclaimed, taking her face in his hands and forcing her to look at him. "It is not your fault, and I am NOT your.... your baby-sitter!" He spat the word out with contempt. "I am here to protect you, and that's what I'm going to do. We're going to be fine. Now....., enough tears," he said softly as he wiped each of her tearstained cheeks with his thumbs.**

****

**To her, the feel of his hands on her was instantly soothing and stimulating at the same time. She sighed deeply and gazed intently into his eyes. Neither looked away for several seconds, yet it seemed they knelt there for an eternity.**

****

**_//Kiss me!//_ her whole being cried out to him. _//Kiss me now!//_**

**__**

**__Obi-Wan's heart skipped a beat. _//Kiss me? Where did that come from?//_ In the heat of this moment, he couldn't be sure if it was his thought or hers, and looking deeply into her rich, brown eyes, it really didn't matter to him where the thought came from---- only that it was there, urging him to act.**

****

**His hand tenderly caressed her cheek and moved to push a strand of her hair back behind her ear. _//Soft as silk,//_ he thought, his breath becoming more rapid as she trembled beneath his touch. Her lips parted slightly, and he could tell that she wanted to be kissed as much as he wanted to kiss her. Blood was coursing through his veins, his heart pounding wildly in his ears. He felt his body leaning in toward hers, and she stretched up to meet him with her eyes slowly closing in anticipation.**

****

**_//What am I doing?!//_ he suddenly thought. _//I can't do this!// _He looked at her, so ready to be taken and felt a twinge of guilt. He had been assigned to protect her, not take advantage of her. Gently, he placed a soft kiss on her forehead and sat back on his heels.**

****

**Arella's eyes shot open, and a look of confusion mixed with disappointment shone on her face. She didn't understand his sudden rejection.**

****

**Obi-Wan jumped up and declared, "I'm... I'm going to find some more firewood... so that our fire doesn't go out during the night." Then he quickly turned and disappeared into the night leaving a bewildered Arella staring after him.**

****

**"You're such a fool, Arella," she mumbled to herself. Inside her mind, all of her insecurities surfaced and blazed full strength. _//Why should he want you after how awful you've been to him?! He probably thinks you're such a child-- and a jerk. // _Another tear fell down her cheek.**

****

**"I could just run away right now and be out of his life forever," she announced. Then she considered all the work it would be to go off alone and decided to stay... for the time being anyway. After all, she WAS really tired.**

****

**Instead, she finished positioning her bedroll, their only one, and laid down. The sun was completely gone, and the stars and the fire were the only light. She wrapped Obi-Wan's cloak tightly around her and tried to get comfortable. Eventually, she found a somewhat restful position, but her mind immediately drifted right back to the Jedi and their 'almost' kiss. It didn't help matters that she could smell his spicy scent on the cloak and the feelings he had roused came flooding back. Finally, however, the fatigue of her body caught up with her mind and she drifted off to sleep and to dreams of what had 'almost' happened.**


	9. Do Jedi Snore?

Body **Not What It Seems--- Chapter 9.....**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

****

**_//What was that?!//_**

****

**Arella sat straight up and pulled the Jedi cloak tightly around her. She had been sleeping soundly, dreaming about what it would have felt like to be kissed by Obi-Wan Kenobi, when a strange noise jolted her out of her slumber. Looking around the small clearing, she couldn't see much of anything amidst the deep black of night.**

****

**_//The fire's gone out.//_ she realized.**

****

**The sound returned, so she sat dead still, her heart pounding uncontrollably in terror. It was almost like a low rumble that lasted for just a few seconds at a time, would stop, and then return again. Her eyes darted nervously from side to side as her imagination raced wildly to sift through all of the possible sources for such a sound. **

****

**_//There it is again!//_ she screamed silently, almost ready to jump up and run from the unknown horror. Then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a movement. Snapping her head toward it and squinting her eyes through the dark, realization hit her like a ton of bricks.**

****

**It was the Jedi..... and he was snoring.**

****

**Arella let out a huge sigh of relief and put her hand over her heart to calm her frazzled nerves. _//How dare he frighten me like that!!!//_ she thought angrily. Anger was such a common reaction for her. It was almost second nature to instantly respond to people that way. _//Not only did he wake me up and scare me to death,_ _he's also let the fire go out!//_ Despite her confusing feelings for him, this could not go unpunished.**

****

**With a huff, she stood up and stomped over to his still sleeping, still snoring form, hoping with each step that it would wake him up. However, once she was close enough to make out his features in the moonlight, she stopped and her heart softened again. Obi-Wan was curled up into a ball, his arms wrapped tightly around himself desperately trying to keep warm. Arella grinned when she recalled his insistence that she use his cloak since he would have no trouble staying warm overnight.**

****

**Again, those crazy feelings returned from the place deep within her that had somehow changed towards this boy.... man.... whatever he was exactly. A few days ago, had she been in the same situation, she would have let him suffer the cold and selfishly wrapped herself in the cloak while he watched shivering. She never would have cared or dared to do what she was going to do right now.**

****

**Kneeling down beside him, she noticed how boyish and peaceful he looked when he wasn't frowning and trying to be such an 'adult.' Her heart did a little flip before she gently tapped his shoulder.**

****

**"Jedi Kenobi?...... Jedi Kenobi, are you awake?"**

**After a couple more nudges, Obi-Wan's eyes slowly opened and focused on Arella. Immediately, he sat straight up, his hand instinctively going to his light saber. "What is it?" he asked, jumping up and studying the small clearing. "Are you okay?"**

****

**Arella fought back a grin at seeing his hair all mussed from sleeping. Clearing her throat, she replied. "I'm fine....... it's just that...." Here is where her confidence wavered. **

****

**"Yes?" he asked.**

****

**Swallowing hard, she continued. "It's just that I'm really..... cold." There.... she had said it. No turning back now.**

****

**Obi looked to the fire only to realize there wasn't one. "Oh... I've let the fire go out. I'm so sorry, Arella. I'll gather some more wood and start another one immediately." He turned to go, but Arella grabbed the edge of his tunic and tugged it, urging him to sit back down.**

****

**"No, Jedi Kenobi. That's not necessary. It's probably only a couple of hours before dawn anyway." He slowly sat back down with a questioning look on his face. Arella glanced shyly at the ground and then back up to him. "I thought maybe we could..... share the cloak." Had she really said that?**

****

**The inquisitive look turned to one of suspicion as he pondered what the girl said. What kind of game was she playing this time? She seemed to enjoy baiting him and then making him look like a fool.**

****

**Arella continued her coaxing. "The, um, body heat from, uh, both of us would, uh, help to, uh, keep us warm.... don't you think?"**

****

**Of course it would help, that much was true, but Obi-Wan just wasn't too sure about how to respond. He studied her expression and did a quick mind touch to assure himself she was not acting with malice.**

****

**"Okay..... you're right," he said with a nervous smile. "We'll share."**

****

**Obi-Wan stood back up and helped Arella to her feet, careful not to pull so hard this time. Both avoided each other's eyes and felt a bit awkward, too, recalling the earlier events of the evening. However, Obi realized, he was a Jedi and was able to put duty above all else. His duty was to protect Arella Tenot, and right now that meant keeping her warm. A day or so ago, he would have cringed at the thought of holding her in his arms, but now.... it didn't seem quite so horrible.**

****

**Arella spread out the bedroll so that both of them could fit. Then they stood in silence for a moment, unsure of the next move. Finally, Obi-Wan plopped down on the mat, stretching to get comfortable. Interesting to him was the remaining anxious look on Arella's face. _//Is she embarrassed?//_ he thought devilishly. Next, feeling a little mischievous, he patted the place next to him and did a quick double raise of his eyebrows. She quickly looked away, and if it had been light, Obi was sure she would have been blushing. **

****

**Taking a deep breath, she lowered herself down next to him. Then before lying down she shook out the cape so that it settled evenly over both of them. Neither knew quite how to position themselves without feeling embarrassed, but finally, they settled on their sides with her back to his front. That way they could be close without feeling too vulnerable. **

****

**Obi-Wan placed a hand on her arm and awkwardly snuggled in close behind her. He had to admit that he was now indeed much warmer than before.... but he couldn't be sure if it was just the cloak or the feel of Arella so close to him that was causing the sudden rise in his temperature. **

****

**_//What are you thinking?!//_ he scolded himself. Only a day before he had been ready to throttle her for causing their crash which had left them stranded in the middle of nowhere. Her demanding, sarcastic personality had rubbed him the wrong way from the beginning of this mission. Yet over the past several hours, she had changed and become somewhat ...... likable. **

****

**She was physically very attractive, which he had easily ignored before, but now here he was cuddled up next to her soft, warm body, and it felt quite wonderful. Despite their time outdoors, her long, golden hair still smelled sweet and fresh, and he found himself breathing in her delicate scent..... and liking it..... A LOT! He forced himself to stop, trying desperately to retain his 'adult' Jedi demeanor, but it was getting more difficult with each passing moment with her in his arms. No other mission had called for action quite like this.**

****

**"Are you warm now..... and, uh, comfortable?" he asked her with a slight crack in his voice.**

****

**"Yes.... yes, I'm much better, thank you," she replied without looking back over her shoulder.**

****

**_//I'm actually in his arms!//_ she kept saying over and over in her mind like a lovesick school girl. Even though she knew it was silly, she just couldn't help herself. Not only was she loving the warmth he was emitting, but simply feeling his firm body snuggled tightly against her was giving her goose bumps of pleasure. _//I'm not going_ _to be able to sleep!//_ she conceded, but it didn't matter. She was right where she wanted to be.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**"Well, look what we have here!"**

****

**Obi-Wan's eyes shot open and he sat up quickly, his sudden movement stirring Arella from her blissful slumber. **

****

**"What is it?" she asked, refusing to open her eyes. She didn't want to ever get up out of his arms, so she pulled the cloak snugly up to her neck and rolled over.**

****

**"Arella?" he whispered into her ear. His breath tickled, and she giggled still half asleep. "Arella?" His tone was more insistent this time, so she answered.**

****

**"What is it?"**

****

**"Wake up. We've got company."**


	10. Found

Body Not What It Seems--- 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Wake up. We have company." 

Upon hearing those sobering words, Arella sat bolt upright and grabbed on tightly to Obi-Wan's arm. Surrounding the twosome was a trio of very unusual looking people, the likes of which Arella had never seen before. The leader was a very tall and muscular older man-- easily a head above Obi-Wan. His hair, or what there was of it, was a halo of brilliant silver that reflected the rays of Shreeana's morning sun and contrasted nicely with his deep violet eyes and bronzed skin. 

The other two were very similar in appearance, not only to the first man, but also to each other, even though one was a female and the other a male. The girl was as tall as Obi-Wan, Arella estimated, and her silver hair was cropped short, her lavender eyes piercing right through whomever they set themselves on. The boy, her twin Arella concluded, looked exactly the same...... yet totally different. His silver locks were long and hung in a loosely tied ponytail down his back. He, too, was as tall as Obi-Wan, but his build was already showing hints that he would soon be more similar in size to his male companion. However, the biggest difference between the two younger members of this visiting group was in the expression each wore on their faces. While the girl maintained a threatening frown etched on her face, the boy seemed to wear a perpetual smile which showed off his charming dimples. 

Arella had never seen a person with such unusual physical traits on her home world, much less three of them in one place. 

"Who are you, and how in the world did you get all the way out here?" the elder man asked with a grin. 

"Yes. We can tell you sure don't belong here," the girl added with a heavy hint of sarcasm. Her fierce eyes perused Arella slowly, her lip curling in obvious disdain. 

//If this lowlife knew to whom she was speaking, she'd not be so snide!// Arella thought. Offended by the girl's tone, she was, as usual, quick to react. 

"I am A---" 

"A-mazed that you found us!" Obi-Wan quickly interjected, placing a firm hand on her right shoulder as he stepped up beside her. Arella glared at him as if to say, 'What are you doing?!', but he just grinned and continued. "We had some speeder trouble several miles back and were just trying to find help. Our comm unit was.... accidentally incapacitated." With his last words, he shot a glance at Arella, daring her to open her mouth. 

"Well, then," the man said with a kind smile, "you're lucky we found you. I'm Mylo, and this is my daughter, Mahlee and my son, Del." The two bowed respectively, once again the frown and smile painted on their tanned faces. Something in the girl's fiery eyes told Obi-Wan to be wary, even though the trio seemed to mean them no harm. He had learned long ago to pay heed to the gentle warnings of the Force. 

"I am Ben, and this is," here he stumbled as he tried to think of a name for Arella. He didn't want to reveal her true identity, even way out in the middle of nowhere. "This is Ana," he finally settled. That was all the information he was willing to give up right now. 

"Well, Ben and Ana, let's get you two out of here and back to our home for a hot meal. Then we'll see about that speeder of yours. How's that sound?" The twinkle in the man's violet eyes put Arella completely at ease, and she smiled back. 

Finally, she would be going home. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Where is your speeder?" Arella asked innocently. They had been walking for several minutes, and she assumed their vehicle was parked somewhere safe. 

Mahlee snorted back in contempt. "We have no speeder," she spat, shooting a malicious glare at Arella. "Out here, we use our own two feet." 

Arella bristled at the hostile words, and was just about to respond when Obi-Wan gently touched her arm and shook his head 'no'. She got the message loud and clear, and hesitantly bit her tongue. 

"Oh, don't let her bother you," offered Del as he slowed to walk next to Arella and Obi-Wan. "She's always like that." 

"What?--- Rude?" Arella couldn't resist. The other girl snapped around and snarled, and Obi-Wan was ready for a fight. Del just burst into laughter, his dimples becoming even more pronounced with each chuckle. Mylo paused to urge his daughter forward with a gentle pat on the shoulder, and she reluctantly obeyed. 

Del picked up his pace and was soon out in front of Obi-Wan and Arella, leaving them safely out of hearing range. 

"Arella, you must control yourself. We don't know much about these people except that right now they are our only way out of this wilderness. Ticking them off is not going to work to our advantage," Obi-Wan added in a whisper. 

"Well, if you think I'm going to be spoken to with such disrespect, then you are sadly mistaken, Jedi Kenobi." All mushy feelings about him were gone for the time being. Only her wounded pride was present. "And what's with this 'Ana' thing?" 

Obi-Wan took a deep breath before continuing. She was immensely exasperating. "Remember what I told you about the men who were chasing us?" Arella nodded. "Well, we don't know exactly who is for or against your father, so it's safest not to let anyone know who you are right now. It's for your own good. Agreed?" 

Arella mulled it over for a few seconds before agreeing. "All right, but---" 

"Oh no.... not that word," Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. 

"But--- I am not guaranteeing that if she talks to me like that again that I'm going to hold my tongue. I just.... can't." 

Realizing that was as good as it was going to get, Obi-Wan shook his head, and their deal was made. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

After walking through the forest for about an hour, the group ended up in a small village. While Obi-Wan had seen all kinds of people and cultures in his time as a Jedi, he never expected such a primitive place could exist on the planet of Shreeana. Compared to the high-tech, opulent capital city, this place was several hundred years behind the times. All of the buildings were made from wood and other natural materials the people must have collected from the forest. The shelters were formed in a circle, for protection, Obi guessed. By the look on Arella's face, he could tell he wasn't the only one in shock. 

As the small entourage entered the encampment, several barefoot young children ran out to greet them, all with the same purple eyes and silver hair. Arella hadn't really noticed until then that all of their clothes were very basic and worn almost to rags. No speeders or vehicles of any kind were anywhere to be seen, and she realized that these people couldn't have afforded them anyway. 

_//So this is poverty,//_ she told herself. A sudden flash of guilt filled her gut, as she glanced down at her own expensive clothes. For what she paid for one outfit, all of the little ones running around could have shoes for their feet. Shame for having money had never been something she thought she would feel, however, there it was looking at her through the eyes of the children. 

One little girl of about seven years of age, ran out of one of the shelters and bounded into Mylo's arms. 

"Daddy! Daddy!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around Mylo's thick neck and planting a sloppy kiss on his cheek. Arella watched on with a smile and then a twinge of jealousy. Many times in her youth she had wanted to do just what this little girl did, but decorum would not allow it. A senator's daughter did not make such displays. 

"You're back already?" the girl asked. Her gaze quickly shifted to the two newcomers. "Who are they?" she whispered in her father's ear while keeping an eye on Arella and Obi-Wan. 

"This is Ben and Ana. They seem to have lost their way." 

Obi-Wan smiled and said hello, offering his hand. The little girl blushed and buried her head in her father's massive chest. 

"It's okay, Kaylee. They're friendly," Mylo assured her. Then she slowly raised her head and placed her tiny hand in the Jedi's. 

"We'll help you find your way, won't we, Daddy?" Arella could see the love and admiration in the eyes of little Kaylee and remembered a time long gone when she had felt the same about her own father. Why were these crazy feelings popping up right now, she wondered. 

"Of course we will, sweetheart. Now," he set her down gently, "go tell your mama that we have company for lunch." Then he gently tapped her bottom to send her on her way. "We don't have much, but you're welcome to whatever we have," Mylo declared to Obi-Wan and Arella. 

"Thank you, sir," Obi responded sincerely. He glanced at Arella and noted how she studied her surroundings. This would be quite an experience for her. 

Mylo graciously excused himself and left them in the care of his two older children. Soon after he was gone, Mahlee also decided to take leave. 

"I have other important things to tend to," she hissed. "You can take care of our 'guests', Del." Offering one last sneer, she turned and left. 

"I don't think she likes us," Arella muttered. Again, Del chuckled and Arella noticed how his eyes sparkled when he laughed. 

"Mahlee doesn't like anybody," he added, "so don't take it personally. She's just too caught up in things. Come on and I'll get you something to eat." 

"Sounds wonderful!" Obi exclaimed. 

Del led them to one of the huts where Kaylee and an older woman were busily preparing hot food. The delightful smell filled Arella's nostrils and started her stomach grumbling in anticipation of being fed. 

While they waited, Obi-Wan made pleasant conversation with Del and his mother, Daylonne, and Arella continued to take in all of her surroundings. The simple, rustic furnishings were made of wood, also, and the small size of the hut assured Arella that this family lived close. The whole place couldn't have been much bigger than her bedroom back at the senatorial estate. Again, she felt a bit guilty for having so much while these people obviously had so little. 

Finally, the time came to eat, and Arella began devouring the bowl of stew that Daylonne placed before her. It took her a moment to realize that everyone else was watching her, but when she did, she could feel her face heat up in embarrassment. Again, Del was smiling while Obi-Wan was trying not to laugh out loud. The vision of her scowling over her grundeel only days before sprung to mind. Now here she was madly feasting on stew made from he didn't know what. Quite a change. 

"Wow!" Kaylee finally said. "Mama, she really likes your cooking!" At that, no one could contain themselves any longer, and all of them burst out laughing, Arella included. 

"I apologize for my lack of manners," Arella said once the laughter died down. Obi-Wan marvelled at her sincerity. 

"Nonsense," Daylonne responded. "You're hungry, and besides... no one else around here appreciates my stew, so you go right ahead and eat as much as you like." 

"Thank you," Arella said. This woman was so kind. Arella could just imagine what her mother would have to say about a guest eating in such a manner at her table. Disgust and revulsion would take the place of Daylonne's understanding. These people were definitely different in more ways than one. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

After lunch, Arella wandered around the village and soon found herself by a small stream. A few women were downstream washing clothes by hand. // You can do it that way?// Arella questioned silently. She always just left them on her floor and found them magically cleaned the next day. 

She sat down on a nearby rock and sighed heavily. "How did this happen?" she questioned aloud. 

"How did what happen?" came an unexpected answer. Arella looked up to see Del approaching with another grin. //Is he always so happy?// she wondered. 

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking out loud.... a bad habit I have." 

"May I join you?" he asked. "I was just going to do a little fishing." Del pulled out a thin line of wire and started tying it to a long, skinny pole. 

"Sure," Arella answered as she scooted over to make room for him on the boulder. For a few minutes, she watched him in silence as he skillfully prepared his contraption and cast it into the water. He took note of her silence and took his time before talking again. 

"A credit for your thoughts?" he eventually offered, smiling at her over his shoulder. 

"I don't think you have a credit to spare," she muttered, again speaking before thinking. Realizing what she had said out loud, she sheepishly peered up at him expecting the worst. Del only chuckled and shook his head. "Sorry," she said. 

"No, you're right." He turned to face her, laying his pole down on the ground. "I fear, Miss, that you have discovered my secret. I am..... flat broke." Then he bowed a low, mocking bow. "We all are, in case you hadn't noticed." 

Arella hung her head in shame. "I'm really, really sorry. My stupid mouth gets me into more trouble---" 

"Hey! It's okay. I don't think I could have kept it from you for too much longer anyway." Again Arella was quiet, but Del was quick to drum up another conversation. 

"So, Ben.... is he your, uh, your---" 

"My brother?" Arella asked, knowing instinctively as a female that brother wasn't what Del was about to say. "No, he's not my brother," she replied with mischievous grin. "Your pole is about to fall into the stream." She pointed behind Del, and he spun around just in time to grab the pole and save it from a watery grave. He pulled the line all the way back in and propped the pole up by another rock. Arella could see his face turning red from embarrassment. 

"I never was very good at fishing," he admitted with a sheepish smile. A few awkward moments passed with each staring anywhere but at each other before Arella felt compelled to speak. 

"He's not my boyfriend either," she declared as Del snapped his eyes to look at her. Another charming smile spread across his strangely, handsome face and Arella could feel one creeping across hers as well. //What am I saying?!// She didn't even know this man and here she was making sure he knew she was 'available'. Hadn't she learned her lesson about men she didn't know? And what about Obi-Wan? Only the night before she had been dying to kiss him. Now as she looked at Del across from her, her feelings were in even more of an uproar. 

"Good," he replied. "That's good to know." 

Again, Arella's face turned red and she changed the subject as quickly as she could. 

"Can I try it?" she asked pointing to the fishing pole. Del eagerly agreed and offered to teach her how to hold it just right. He moved in close behind and wrapped his arms around hers showing her where to place her hands. After a few tries and a lot of giggling, Arella got the hang of it and found herself catching a whole slew of fish. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	11. Secrets Revealed

Body Not What It Seems-- 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Obi-Wan had decided to find out more about this unusual band of people stuck in the middle of Shreeana's wilderness. He found it odd that Arella had never heard of this race before even though they had obviously existed on this world for some time. Even more intriguing to him was their apparent lack of any and all technology. 

It didn't make a bit of sense and piqued his Jedi curiosity so that he felt compelled to find some answers. He had watched Arella wander around the small village and then take a seat by the nearby stream. Confident she was secure, he decided to seek out Mylo and do a little investigating. 

The older man had been quite open about his people and their lifestyle.... but Arella would never believe it. It seemed that Arella's father was the one responsible for the primitive surroundings they now found themselves in. Obi was seated next to Mylo on a dead log along the outskirts of the encampment as the silver-haired man explained. 

"Yeah, when we refused to work like dogs in the copara mines for pittance pay, Tenot convinced the government to revoke our citizenships and banish us from the cities. If you hadn't noticed by now, our looks are pretty unmistakable, so it's been near to impossible for us to sneak back. We've basically been left to ourselves out here." Mylo gazed wistfully off into the distance. 

"How long have you been out here?" Obi-Wan finally asked sensing the man's longing for a life long gone. 

Mylo snapped out of his reverie and looked back at the young Jedi. "Oh, I guess it's been about twenty years now. My kids have never known anything else, but I remember...," the man drifted off again. Then his jaw tightened and a look of fierce determination settled on his face. "But they'll know a better life soon. I've made it my mission." 

Obi-Wan was surprised at the change of tone in Mylo. He seemed kindhearted enough, yet underneath the pleasant exterior Obi sensed he could be a fearless foe if crossed. 

Just then a scream split through the air causing Obi-Wan to leap to his feet and instantly head in the direction of the stream. His hand was already searching for his saber which he had hidden in his cloak pocket while he ran to find Arella. Bounding over the small embankment, he stopped dead in his tracks. 

There was Arella wrapped in the arms of Del, both trying to reel in the fresh catch dangling from the end of a fishing pole. Both were laughing uncontrollably as the fish jerked the line back and forth until finally the two managed to yank it onto dry land where it landed with a wet thud. 

Obi-Wan could feel his blood pressure rise. He wasn't sure if he was more upset that he had thought her in danger or if it was because she was obviously having so much fun with another man. Hadn't she practically begged him to kiss her just the night before? Could she really be so fickle? Or was she just retaliating for his refusal to respond to her affections? The girl was utterly exasperating. 

Catching her breath, Arella finally noticed Obi-Wan standing at the top of the bank watching her. With a huge grin, she greeted him. 

"I caught a fish!" she declared, quite proud of her accomplishment. However, he just stood there, hands on his hips, not knowing what to say or even if he should say anything at all. 

"I see," he finally muttered eyeing the twosome. Arella frowned in disappointment and turned toward her prized catch. Del looked up at Obi-Wan from beside the stream, smiled a small smile, and gave a slight nod. No words were spoken, but somehow something passed between the two men. Obi-Wan had inadvertently emanated a possessive vibe which Del picked up on, but the lavender-eyed Del was not giving up so easily. It seemed a competition had begun. 

Obi made his way down the small bank and neared Arella who was crouching in an effort to free her fish from the line. 

"I need to speak with you," Obi-Wan said softly. Arella glared up at him and then looked back down at the fish. 

"Whatever," she replied curtly. 

Obi-Wan shot a glance at Del who smiled yet again before taking his leave. "We'll have to do this again later, Ana." It took Arella a second to realize he was speaking to her before she stood up and faced him. 

"Why thank you, Del. I'd love to," she gushed gently touching his hand. Her overly dramatic display caused Obi to roll his eyes. By the Force, she was aggravating! 

In just a moment, Del was gone leaving the young Jedi alone with the senator's daughter. She was trying desperately to ignore him, forcing herself to examine every detail of the fish lying at her feet. After a few seconds, she gave up and sighed deeply. 

"That's the first time I've ever gone fishing," she stated flatly. Obi-Wan watched her intently as she nudged it with her toe. "Mother and Father have never let me do anything that might get me..... dirty." Again, he was gaining insights into her true personality with just a few words. "Oh, well," she added, straightening up to look at him. "What did you want to talk about?" 

Obi-Wan totally lost his train of thought when his eyes lighted on her face. Her cheeks were flushed from being in the sun all afternoon, and her deep brown eyes were practically sparkling with life. Her full, soft mouth caught his attention, and he found he couldn't look away. In his mind, he was wondering how it would have felt if he had indeed kissed her when he had the chance. 

"Hello? Anybody home?" she said, waving a hand in front of Obi-Wan's expressionless face. He shook his head, snapping out of his daze, and could have smacked himself for being so foolish. "What did you want?" she asked again. 

"I spoke with Mylo and found out some very interesting information." 

"Are we getting out of here soon?" she asked eagerly. Obi-Wan felt awful that what he was going to say would most likely not be accepted by her with an open mind. However, it had to be done. 

"I'm not sure, but I think you should sit down before I continue." He led her to a nearby boulder and helped her sit down. Now she was eyeing him suspiciously. 

"What? What is it?" 

Obi took a deep breath and contemplated how best to share his news. 

"Spit it out, will you?!" she insisted, beginning to feel her ears heat up. 

"Okay. Mylo said that the reason he and these others are stuck out here is because the government rescinded their citizenship and exiled them." 

"But why? What did they do? Are they criminals?" Now she was starting to feel a bit frightened and it showed on her face. 

"No, no, they're not criminals. He said they refused to work like slaves in the copara mines and that upset the officials..... in particular," here he paused, "your father." 

It only took a few moments for the implications of his words to coalesce in her mind. Calmly, she replied. "What are you saying? That my father is the reason these people are living in poverty?" 

Oh, no!... He could see it coming--- an explosion of emotional reaction-- and he hoped with all his might that he could prevent it. "I'm only telling you what Mylo told me." 

"Well, how could you believe some backwoodsman's crazy story? Of course he's going to blame someone else for his own failures. It keeps him from taking the responsibility himself." 

_//Spoken like the truly rich and pampered,//_ Obi-Wan thought to himself. "Do you honestly believe what you're saying?" he spit out. How could she? Arella merely glared at him, her eyes burning with fury. "Look, your mother told me there were people that disagreed with some of your father's policies. Maybe these people are some of them." 

He noticed her ears were turning red and didn't think it was a good sign. Slowly, she rose from her seat and stared him straight in the eye. Words were on the tip of her tongue, he could see, but she couldn't quite decide on what to say in response, so she merely huffed several times. Finally, her resolve melted and she looked away dejectedly. He could sense a struggle playing out within her and thought it best to leave it alone for the time being. 

"I'm going to go find Mylo again," he muttered as he walked away, "to see when we might be able to get out of here. Just.... stay out of trouble, will you?" She shot him a look to kill, and he felt the daggers. Not waiting for an answer, he turned and left her standing by the stream. 


	12. Hide and Seek

Body Not What It Seems-- 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Arella wandered back into the heart of the small village and surveyed the inhabitants carefully. The children were all running around playing tag and laughing while some wrestled and tickled one another. A slight chuckle escaped her lips as she watched suddenly realizing how devoid of friendship and family her life had been so far. As an only child of a high ranking government official, she had been quite sheltered from the 'commoners', as her parents called them. Seeing the happiness on these small faces despite their lack of material possessions gave way to a surge of jealousy and disappointment inside Arella's heart, and somehow she knew. 

Deep down inside not only her mind but her very soul, she knew that Obi-Wan had been right. Her father had something to do with these people's situation. And although she wasn't quite ready to place all the blame on him, she was certain his hand was in it. 

Specific words and attitudes he had displayed over the years popped back into her mind, and it all fell into place. 

Now, looking again at the people going about their daily routines of survival, Arella felt ashamed of herself.... her advantages.... her position.... her parents. Why, if these people knew who she was, they might kill her on the spot. And she wouldn't blame them if they did. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Obi-Wan speaking with Mylo in front of the man's humble dwelling. The young Jedi noticed her and offered a quick smile before reverting his attention back to the older man. 

Obi-Wan had been wise to hide her true identity. In fact, he had been right about a great many things, and for some reason it irked her. She hated being wrong, but she **_especially_** hated to be wrong when it came to him. Something in her wanted to impress him with her intellect and wisdom instead of her looks or position as in most relationships she had experienced up until this point in her life. But try as she might, she just kept falling flat on her face when it came to him. He wasn't a typical male that could be flattered with a bat of her eyes and cajoled into 'seeing things' her way. He was mature and strong-willed, not to mention ruggedly handsome.....and... and utterly exasperating! 

_* What are you doing?!*_ she screamed silently to herself. _* You have to get a hold of yourself, Arella,* _she ordered_. _ Suddenly, she felt a small tug on her tunic and turned around to find Kaylee, Mylo's young daughter, looking up at her with a huge grin. 

"Will you play with us?" the girl asked. Arella looked beyond the girl and saw a group of anxious faces awaiting her response. They actually appeared as if they might cry if she turned them down, so she accepted the offer. Little did she realize she had just entered herself into a mad game of hide and seek. 

Being unfamiliar with her surroundings, she kept close to the clearing and managed to outwit the children through several games. Eventually, however, her turn to be 'it' came and she had to be the seeker. Covering her eyes, she counted out loud to one hundred and then began her search. Little did she know that a new player had entered the game. 

One by one, she began rousting out the hiders, much to their delight and many giggles. She found herself laughing, too, and having such a good time that she didn't want to ever stop. She was still in the forest searching for any remaining players when she heard a rustle in the brush nearby. 

_*A-ha! Think you can escape me, eh?*_ she said to herself as she made her way quietly to the source of the noise. Passing by a tree on her way, she never even realized what hit her. An arm appeared out of nowhere, wrapping itself around her waist, the other around her mouth to stifle a scream. Her assailant then spun her around to face him, and the stunned look in Arella's eyes caused him to laugh heartily. He dropped his hands from her waist and mouth not expecting what came next. She angrily raised her hand and smacked him as hard as she could across his face. 

"Ow!!! That wasn't necessary, now was it?" he exclaimed as his hand quickly came up to his stinging cheek. 

"How dare you!!" she declared vehemently. "How dare you scare me like that, Obi-Wan Kenobi! What were you thinking?!" 

"I was only playing! Good grief!" The young Jedi stepped away from Arella, still holding his face. "You sure do pack a whollop!" 

Arella couldn't help but laugh when she saw the surprised look in the Jedi's green eyes. She doubted he had ever been smacked by a girl... for any reason. "What were you doing out here, anyway?" she asked, making her way closer to him. She reached up and touched his hand, urging him to move it so that she could see his face. He did so reluctantly, and she winced when she saw the bright red handprint blossoming on his cheek. 

"I saw you playing with the children. You looked like you were having so much fun, and I just thought I'd join in." He looked straight into her eyes then. "I didn't mean to scare you, honestly, I didn't." He gently reached up and took her hand that was lying on his reddened cheek and held it in his without losing her gaze. "Forgive me?" he asked in a whisper. 

Something was happening. Arella wasn't sure what it was, but it was happening nonetheless. She glanced down at their joined hands, then back up to his eyes, only to find him focusing on her mouth. It only took a second to realize what exactly was on his mind, and Arella had no desire to keep him from getting what he wanted. She found herself being pulled toward him closer and closer by some unseen force, and even if she would've tried, she couldn't have stopped what was about to happen. 

Obi-Wan felt his breathing quicken along with his heart rate, and licked his lips in anticipation. He couldn't help himself. Still holding one of her hands, he used his free one to tenderly caress her silken cheek and push her hair gently behind her ear. She made no move to get away, which he took as a sign to continue in his efforts, so leaning in ever so closely to her face, he pressed his strong lips to hers and lost himself in the feel of her. 

After a few moments, Obi-Wan opened his eyes and backed away ever so slightly. Arella slowly opened her eyes and wobbled a bit on her feet. Obi-Wan put out his arm to catch her and smiled at the effect he had apparently had on her. Pulling her back into his arms, he looked down into her deep brown eyes that were sparkling and whispered into her ear. 

"You never answered my question. Am I forgiven?" His enticing accent stirred something within her, but her own stubborness fought against being suppressed and finally won out. Looking seductively up into his brilliant green eyes, she inched in nearer to his mouth before turning to whisper back into his ear. 

"I'll think about it, Jedi," she replied before turning around and leaving him in awe by the tree. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Arella emerged from the woods with a satisfied grin on her face and didn't even realize she was being watched. 

"I was just about to come look for you, Ana. I thought maybe you had gotten lost." 

It was Del standing before her with his usual smile. He seemed to pop up quite frequently, it seemed. It kind of gave Arella the creeps. 

"Oh, no... I'm fine. I was just--" Del's attention was suddenly averted and Arella stopped talking as Obi-Wan stepped out of the forest and turned bright red at seeing Arella and Del watching him. 

"Good day," he offered sheepishly passing them without looking at their faces. Arella felt her face heat up once Del glanced back at her and gave a curious raise of his silvery eyebrow. Obi-Wan continued on into the encampment without looking back. 

"Well, looks like you enjoyed your game of hide and seek." He couldn't help but snicker at Arella's obvious embarrassment and wasn't ready to concede. "Would you care to go for a walk?" Del asked holding out his arm. 

Arella hesitated, glanced at the retreating Jedi, and finally grabbed Del's arm in acceptance. "Sure. That sounds great." 

Del led Arella around the tiny village and along the stream she had fished in earlier. She asked him loads of questions about his life and he happily answered them, telling her stories of his youth in hopes she might be impressed. She listened raptly, but not because of her interest in him. She wanted to find out more about these people and how her father had effected them. 

"So you've been out here your whole life?" she inquired sincerely. 

"Yeah, but that's all going to change soon," he replied with a knowing grin. 

"What do you mean?" she replied curiously, somewhat disturbed by the look in his eyes. 

"I mean that we won't be stuck out here much longer. My father has been working with some others on a plan to get us out of here and back into the cities where we belong." 

A strange dread began to form in the pit of her stomach. "What kind of plan?" she added. 

Del hesitated and stopped walking. "I can't tell you right now, but I can tell you that we have lots of help from people like you.... your kind... from the cities. In fact, in a day or so, a good friend of the family will be coming here to give us word on what's been happening back there. He's been a great help to our cause. I think you'll like him." 

He grabbed her hand again and took off for the village. "I sure hope Mom has dinner ready because I'm starving!" 

Arella's mind fought to make sense of all that was happening. Could Obi-Wan be right again about these people truly being part of the movement against her father? But they were so kind and seemed incapable of being cruel. She was confused, and what was worse, she just had a bad feeling about the whole deal. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Night came soon after dinner and sleeping arrangements were made for the visitors. Arella was to share a small hut with an older couple that had no children. Obi-Wan refused to sleep inside another hut away from Arella and chose instead to sleep right outside of her dwelling. Mylo had balked at first, but Obi-Wan insisted. 

"I'm responsible for her safety, Mylo. I assured her parents I would take care of her." 

Respecting the young man's devotion to duty, Mylo patted him on the back. "Well then, Ben, we'll keep the outside fire burning, and I'll bring you an extra blanket." 

"Thank you, sir." Obi-Wan began to make himself a somewhat comfortable spot on the ground while everyone else retreated into the warmth of their small abodes. He was still fidgeting around when Arella appeared in the doorway. He finally sensed her presence and turned to look up at her. She had on a simple long-sleeved sleeping gown of white and her hair was pulled over to one side in a thick braid of gold. 

"Are you all settled in for the night?" she asked softly. 

"Almost," he replied with a slight smile as he plopped down on a blanket. "There. Now I am." 

Arella stayed there as if waiting for something, and it took a few seconds for Obi-Wan to realize she wanted to talk to him. "Is something wrong?" He sat up straight and his concerned frown wrinkled his brow. 

Arella moved to sit next to him and looked around to see if anyone was listening or watching. Satisfied that no one was, she decided to talk, but in a low whisper. 

"You know, you don't have to sleep out here like this. It's really not necessary." 

"Just doing my job," he replied. 

"And today, in the forest... was that part of your job?" she asked shyly. 

Obi-Wan was stunned by her question and stumbled over his own words of response. "Um... ahem," he nervously cleared his throat. "No, not quite." He felt a little ashamed. "I... I shouldn't have taken such liberties. I apologize for my behavior." He was still avoiding Arella's gaze, and she suddenly felt silly and decided to change the subject. 

"You were right," she stated quietly. 

"Excuse me?" he said a bit confused. 

"You were right about everything... as much as I hate to admit it," she added grudgingly. "I'm sure my father has something to do with all of this," she said motioning to the village surrounding them. "I'm not sure what exactly, but somehow I know he's to blame." 

Obi-Wan looked into her face and saw genuine regret. "I'm sorry. I know it must be strange for you," he offered kindly. 

"No stranger than these past few days have been," she said with a smile. Then she sighed and leaned back to look up at the stars in the night sky. "I never realized how some people have to struggle just to survive from day to day. I've always had everything I need and a lot more, most of which I don't need at all." 

Obi-Wan simply leaned back and let her talk. He could tell it was exactly what she needed to clear her mind and focus her thoughts. Over the past few days he had been witnessing this change in her, and only now was she acknowledging it to herself. Noting this change of heart was what was drawing him to her, making him want to get closer to her. Bravely, he reached out his arm and wrapped it around her, and she willingly snuggled in tight. 

"You know, I'm almost ashamed of myself and where I come from. There's got to be something I can do to set this all to right." 

"Well, for right now, why don't you go get some rest. In the morning you'll be ready to decide what to do." She looked up at him with her big, brown eyes and a sweet smile, and he couldn't resist placing a tender kiss on her forehead. Pulling his lips away, she was still gazing up into his eyes, and he got another urge. Wrapping his other arm around her waist, he pulled her in close and kissed her firmly on the mouth to which she completely melted into his arms. 

Breathless, she broke from his kiss and wished him goodnight before heading back into the tiny hut. 

"Goodnight," he replied. "Sleep well." He watched her small figure vanish into the house and swallowed hard. "Whoa," he exclaimed to no one but himself. Things sure had changed since that first meeting on Coruscant. Shaking his head as if to shake out the thoughts running rampant in his mind, he laid down and forced himself to sleep. 


	13. The Gig's Up!

Body Not What It Seems--- 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Obi-Wan Kenobi hadn't slept much. Something about these people just didn't seem right to him, although he couldn't put his finger on it. Time and experience, little that he had, had taught him to pay attention to these types of Force warnings. 

Of course, that wasn't the only thing that had kept him awake. There were his changing feelings for Arella that had him utterly confused and at a loss for what to do next. There was no room in a Jedi's life for distractions, especially a padawan. His focus needed to be straight forward on the mission's goal, not on the soft, passionate kisses of a unbelievably attractive female who had the most beautiful brown eyes... 

  * _// Here you go again, Kenobi. Stop it!//_ he yelled at himself. _//You know better than to act like such a fool. What's wrong with you?//_
  * __
  * __Unable to get any rest, he had risen with the breaking of dawn and made his way down to the stream to freshen up his 'outlook.' As he was crouching down on the bank of the stream, he didn't hear the approaching footsteps until the visitor was upon him. 
  * "Good morning!" Arella said cheerfully. Obi-Wan rose to meet her with an awkward smile. She looked well rested, he noted, and indeed she was for she had spent the night dreaming of a certain young Jedi with an irresistible cleft in his chin. 
  * "Morning," he offered wiping the remaining drops of water from his stubbly face. It had been days since he had last shaved, and he knew he must look a bit scruffy. "How are you today?" he asked formally. 
  * "Well," she began confidently, "I'll be much better once I've had a bath." That's when he noticed the towel draped over her arm and the bar of soap in her hand. 
  * "You-- you're going to bathe in the stream?" he asked in astonishment. She liked his reaction. 
  * "Where else would I do it? They don't have indoor plumbing, if you hadn't noticed." The mischievous twinkle in her eyes almost undid him. "Besides, I'm quite looking forward to experiencing nature in all my glory." The blossoming redness on his cheeks was like a great reward to Arella, and she simply could not stop there. "Care to join me?" she asked. 
  * "WHAT?!" Obi-Wan choked out. He didn't know it was possible to choke on air. 
  * She sauntered closer to him and smiled slyly. "In case you had forgotten, you took a rain check last time." She noticed before he did that he was standing on a bed of very unstable gravels and took another step toward him. "Yes, I believe your exact words were _'you scrub my back, I'll scrub yours'_. Ring any bells?" 
  * She had come within inches of him, and he was suddenly very warm and very uncomfortable. The memory of her in her blue silk robe flashed in his mind and he fought to regain control of himself. 
  * "I... uh... I...," he stuttered clumsily. 
  * "What's the matter?" she whispered seductively. "Cat got your tongue?" She was enjoying herself way too much, but couldn't stop. She ran a finger up his chest and stopped right in the middle. He stared helplessly down at her, speechless, and then she gave him just the slightest nudge with her finger and back he went, right into the stream with a loud splash. 
  * She couldn't help herself. She burst out laughing, hoping that she didn't wake the whole village. The sight of the Jedi sprawled, mouth agape, in the stream was actually quite satisfying to her. Oh, she liked him, but she was still herself, too, and this chance at revenge had been too great to pass up. 
  * Well, at least he had cooled down. The shock wore off after a few seconds and Obi-Wan couldn't help but laugh, too. 
  * "All right," he conceded. "I guess I deserved that." 
  * "Yes, you did!" she yelled back as he splashed his way back to the shore. It would take a while for his tunic to dry out, so he slipped it off and began arranging it on a nearby boulder. Then he walked over to her, the rest of him also dripping wet and shook. Arella squealed as he intentionally got her wet. "No!!!! Stop it!!!" she yelled. "You're getting me wet!!!" 
  * He stopped then and looked at her, a gleam flashing in his green eyes. "Well," he said as he quickly scooped her up in his arms and headed for the stream, "isn't that what is supposed to happen when you take a bath?!" And he held her struggling form tightly as he walked back out into the water, chuckling the whole way. 
  * She fought him, uselessly pounding her fists against his now bare chest, but not too strongly. She couldn't help but continue laughing even though she knew she was going to get wet. But then he halted. 
  * Their eyes locked and the laughter ceased. Arella stopped fighting him and was suddenly aware of his strong arms holding her snugly against his lean, muscular chest. His hair was matted to his face and his padawan braid was lying across her chest. She swallowed hard as both of their gazes followed its path. Seconds seemed like hours as they stared hard into one another's eyes, until finally she moved ever so slightly towards his mouth and he quickly laid claim to her lips. Her right hand moved across his neck and shoulder and down the taut muscle in his arm. 
  * Slowly, he pulled away from her kiss and looked at her with her eyes still closed. She was beautiful. In another second, her eyes opened and he thought she looked disappointed that he had stopped his tender assault. 
  * "I... uh.... I...," now she was the one stuttering. "Man, it's really hot this morning, isn't it?" she said. He just grinned. 
  * "Not if you're wet," he stated, and then he dropped her into the water. She screamed, but he could tell she wasn't really that upset. He chuckled all the way back to shore as she splashed and yelled meaningless threats at him. Tossing the bar of soap out to her, he added, "If you need me, I'll be up there behind that tree... drying out. Enjoy your bath." 
  * Arella watched his retreating form and smiled. _//Oh, he likes me!//_ Then, once he was out of sight, she removed all but her underclothes and basked in the feeling of cleanliness she hadn't experienced for days. No bath had ever felt as good. Of course, she wasn't sure if it was the water, or the aftereffects of being in the arms of Obi-Wan Kenobi. 
  * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 
  * After breakfast, Obi-Wan left with Mylo to hike back to the speeder and see if any other parts could be salvaged. The young Jedi didn't figure much was remaining that was of any use, but perhaps this man could make treasure out of the trash. 
  * He had pulled Arella off to the side, away from everyone else to give her instructions for while he was gone. Even though he was hesitant to leave her, he felt confident that she would be safe with Mylo's family. Del couldn't seem to keep his eyes off of her, as a matter of fact, and it irked Obi-Wan tremendously. 
  * _"Just don't let anything slip out of your mouth that shouldn't," he had carefully warned her. She just looked at him funny._
  * __
  * _"I'm assuming you mean information, right?" she replied coyly with a mischievous grin. Making him blush was becoming a frequent game of hers, and she played it with finesse._
  * __
  * _"Yes, of course," he muttered looking down at his boots. Then he glanced back up at her as if wanting to say something but not being able to form the words. She searched his face waiting for him to speak until she decided to wait no longer._
  * __
  * _"Would you like to kiss me good-bye?" she asked suddenly. He was startled by her comment, and stuttered a response._
  * __
  * _"I,uh, I, um....."_
  * __
  * _She grabbed a handful of his tunic pulling him toward her, leaned up on her tiptoes, and kissed him deep and full on the mouth to put him out of his misery. His strong hand cupped her face as his thumb gently caressed her cheek. She sighed breathlessly, and it only caused him to deepen his kiss and pull her closer to him. Finally, out of breath, they separated lips but not eyes._
  * __
  * _"Hurry back," she whispered. He only nodded, unable to speak after that mind-numbing kiss._
  *   * __As he and Mylo trekked through the forests of Shreeana, his mind kept wandering back to Arella and her soft lips, and he thought he could even feel the faintest hint of her mouth lingering on his. 
  * This was getting out of hand. 
  * What would Qui-Gon say about this? Obi-Wan rolled his eyes at the thought. Qui-Gon would have never allowed things to progress this far and in such a manner. When had he lost control?, Obi wondered. At the start of this fiasco, he had not been able to stand being in her presence for more than five minutes at a time. Now..... now he couldn't bear being away from her. It was insane. 
  * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 
  * Arella was enjoying herself more than she ever thought could be possible. Daylonne had taken the girl under her wing and within a matter of several hours had taught her more domestic skills than her mother had taught her in her whole nineteen years. She was in the process of making bread---- from scratch!-- when Kaylee burst into the small hut and made an announcement. 
  * "He's here, Mama! He's here!" The look of utter joy on the little girl's face told Arella that whomever HE was, was someone the little girl loved. Just as quickly as Kaylee had come in, she was gone like a bullet out the door. Arella looked to Daylonne as the woman wiped her hands off on a cloth and made her way to the door. 
  * "Come, Ana. Come and meet our friend." 
  * Arellla wiped her hands and followed the older woman out of the hut. She couldn't wait to see who it was causing such excitement. 
  * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 
  * "Del," the newcomer declared as he stepped out of his speeder, "how are you, buddy?" 
  * The man slapped the young man's back and Del smiled broadly. 
  * "Fine, fine. We expected you sooner." The taller man threw his arm around the silver haired youth and began walking toward the main hut.... Mylo's hut. 
  * "Well, things didn't work out like I had planned. We've been working on a new plan in town and I just need to go over some things with your father. Is he around?" The dark-haired man stopped and searched the surrounding camp for a sign of the leader. 
  * "No, no, he's gone with Be--" 
  * "Kaylee!" the man exclaimed as the little girl ran and threw her arms around the man's legs and squeezed as tightly as her tiny body would allow. "Oh my! What a welcome!" He bent down and picked her up in his arms. "If only I was younger!" he smiled and pinched her cheek. The little girl kissed the man on the cheek and giggled. "What have you been up to, my sweetheart?" 
  * "I've been helping Mama and Ana make bread." 
  * The man looked at Del in confusion. "Ana? Who is Ana?" 
  * "Oh, Papa found her in the woods the other day and --- oh, there she is!" The little girl pointed to the woman that had just exited a hut with Daylonne, and he froze in place. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

_No..... it couldn't be!_ Arella assured herself as she stood glued into place in the doorway of the hut. Her eyes were locked on the man in front of her. His long dark hair, his piercing green eyes, his flawless build. It was like her worst nightmare come back to haunt her. 

"Ana," Daylonne began, "this is our friend, Jex Masin." 

Jex couldn't believe it. _*Is she real?*,_ he asked himself about twenty times within ten seconds. The cause of all of his problems over the last few days.... and she was here? He and his colleagues had searched for her after the fateful speeder chase, but she had vanished like a ghost. Two of his friends were dead because of her. Fate must be smiling on him today, and it was about time. A smile spread across his face. 

"Jex," Daylonne continued politely, "this is our new friend, Ana." 

"Ana, is it?" he replied smugly. He slowly set Kaylee down and shooed her off to play without taking his eyes off of the woman in front of him. She wasn't getting away this time. 

Arella swallowed hard. The gig was up. No one was here to save her this time. The memory of a blaster butt crammed into her back and his low voice threatening in her ear flashed in her mind, and she thought she might vomit. 

Jex couldn't help himself. "Ha!" he blurted out slowly at first and then he began laughing uncontrollably, doubling over from the hilarity of it all. 

"Jex?" Del questioned, wondering what his friend's problem was. "What's so funny?" 

Mahlee and another youth had joined the scene and were also wondering why Jex was acting so strangely. 

"Jex?" Daylonne said. 

Finally he caught his breath. Sith!, he hadn't laughed that hard in years. He was surprised to find he still had it in him at all. All the years of fighting a corrupt yet powerful government had made quite the cynic out of him. 

"My friends, I do apologize for my behavior, however it is I who should be doing the introductions." He returned his gaze to Arella, and she saw the confident arrogance in his eyes. "May I introduce to you Miss Arella Tenot." He bowed and offered a hand in her direction. 

The look on all of their faces was priceless as their mouths dropped to the ground and their eyes looked from him to Arella and back again several times before anyone said another word. 

"What?" Del asked totally confused. 

"No need to be confused, my friend," Jex assured him. "She is who we have been looking for all this time. She is Arella Tenot, the senator's daughter. Aren't I right, Miss Tenot?" he added looking back to her. 

Suddenly, all eyes were once again back on her and under their scrutiny she knew there was no use denying the truth. Come what may, there was no hiding now. 

"Yes," she stated with a confident raise of her chin. "Yes I am." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	14. A Choice

Body Not What It Seems..... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Faster than anyone could blink, Mahlee had sprung forward and now held Arella in place with a dagger pressing against her throat. Arella gasped in terror but dared not move. 

"I knew there was a reason I didn't like you," Mahlee growled into her captive's ear. 

"Mahlee!" her mother shouted. "Let her go this instant!" 

"No, Mother!" the girl resisted. "She lied to us. She's taken advantage of our hospitality, eaten our food -- of which we have very little. It's her and her kind that have put us in this miserable situation to begin with. She should pay!" 

Arella gasped again as Mahlee's grip tightened around her waist and the knife grazed her skin. She blinked hard and then opened her eyes to see a bewildered Del standing before her. No friendly smile warmed his face this time, only an expression of wounded betrayal as he recalled the secrets he had divulged the day before. 

"Is Jex right? Are you really 'her'?" he asked. 

She hesitated before finally whispering a faint "yes." The astonished look on Del's face let her know that he was crushed by this revelation. Dropping his head, he turned and walked away. 

"Mahlee," Daylonne asserted again. 

"Yes, Mahlee, please put that knife away," Jex ordered casually. "She's of no use to us dead." 

The girl eyed Jex carefully, contemplating his words before slowly letting her hand drop to her side. Arella crumbled to her knees, her hands around her throat as if checking to make sure it was still unscathed. 

"This is ridiculous!" Daylonne declared angrily. "I don't care who she is, I will not allow someone to be treated like this in my home! Mahlee, I will discuss your behavior with you later. The rest of you, go. Jex, come with Miss Tenot and me into the hut." The woman kindly helped Arella up from the ground, dusting off the plain dress she had loaned the young woman earlier that morning. "I'm so sorry, Ana--- I mean, Arella," she corrected. She put her arm around Arella and led her back inside the hut. 

Jex followed the two women inside with a feeling of triumph filling his breast. Yes, now he would have a positive report to send back to headquarters. Now the rest of their plan could continue. Everyone was already in place and just waiting for the word. Victory was close at hand. 

Then he remembered..... she hadn't been alone. 

He moved up close behind her and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Where's your 'friend', Miss Tenot? The one with the shiny toy?" he asked. Arella snapped her head around and glared daggers at him. She wouldn't give this scum the pleasure of a response. "Was anyone with her?" he finally asked Daylonne realizing Arella wasn't going to cooperate with him. 

"Yes. A young man.... Ben," the woman replied as she cleared the table of bread dough. 

Again Jex laughed out loud for the second time in mere minutes. Still Arella glared at him in disgust. "Ben?" he managed in between guffaws. "Is that who Mylo is with?" Daylonne nodded. "Ben -- or whatever his real name is -- just so happens to be a Jedi." 

"What?!" Daylonne exclaimed stopping in mid-wipe of the table. "A Jedi?" She glanced to Arella for confirmation and the look on the young woman's face was assurance enough. "Oh, my! That rather complicates things, doesn't it?" 

"Maybe... but maybe not." Jex pushed Arella into a chair and then pulled Daylonne off to the side for a private conversation. "Daylonne, this is exactly the chance we've been waiting for. I had hoped to have her several days ago, but we have her now. We can proceed with our original plan." 

Should she tell them that she could hear every word they were saying?, Arella wondered. No, she decided to play dumb for the time being. What were they going to do with her? And what was this 'plan'? 

"Oh, Jex, I just don't..." Daylonne began. "... I just don't want anyone hurt. Despite who her father is, she's been no trouble at all these last few days." 

"No one needs to be hurt, Daylonne," Jex assured her. "She's just our ace in the hole with Tenot. We've got to take this opportunity. I'm sure Mylo would agree." 

Daylonne was silent for a few seconds before nodding her head in apprehensive agreement. "I just don't want anyone hurt." 

"Just trust me," Jex urged. "Now, why don't you go check on the children. Keep them away from here. I'll 'explain' things to Miss Tenot." Arella watched in veiled horror as Daylonne left the hut leaving her alone with Jex. She dared not move from her seat but refused to look at him. He pulled up a chair next to her and swung his legs around it sitting in it backwards and leaning his elbows up on the back. 

"So, fancy meeting you here," he mocked. She merely snorted in revulsion and shot him a withering glance before turning to stare straight ahead again. "Funny... you seemed more friendly at the club the other night." 

"You make me sick," she spat out contemptuously, carefully enunciating each word. 

Finally he was getting a reaction, so he continued. "Now, is that because I'm against your father's travesty of a government?... or because you're disappointed that my interest in you wasn't sincere?" 

"Ha!" she laughed thrusting her chin arrogantly up into the air. "Unless you had forgotten, I turned you down even before you stuck a blaster in my back! So your 'interest' ,as you call it, didn't 'interest' me in the least." 

Jex grinned. "Ah, what spirit, Arella --- may I call you Arella?" he offered insincerely. 

"Only if I can call you ---" 

"Ah-ah-ah!" he interrupted with the wag of a finger before she could finish her insult. "None of that now, Arella. We need each other, you and me." 

"I could never need you," she growled. 

"Oh, I would have to disagree with you on that point. Without me, Mahlee may be unable to contain her obviously violent distaste for you. Without me, you may not make it back home to all of your luxuries. And without me, your friend, Ben, might find himself staring right into a blaster upon his return." He noticed her tense up which was exactly the reaction he was hoping for. 

"Now that I have your cooperation, let me continue." 

"No," Arella interrupted. "I have a few questions I'd like answered. I mean, it's only fair since you're holding me hostage that I know why, don't you think?" 

Jex looked at her and had to admire her courage even if it was naive and foolish. "All right." 

"I know that this has something to do with my father, but I'd like to know exactly what he has done and how it relates to these people." 

Jex chuckled in disbelief. "You're kidding, right?" he asked. The confused look on Arella's face let him know that she wasn't kidding. "You really don't know?" 

Arella blushed at her ignorance and lowered her eyes to her hands folded in her lap. Perhaps she should have studied harder in politics class and listened to more of the inane banter between her father and his colleagues, but, truth be told, it had never interested her in the least. 

"Politics have never been a passion for me, I'm afraid. I lived my life, and my father lived his." 

Well, this put a new twist on things, Jex thought to himself. Here he and the others had thought she was in on all of this along with her father. In truth, hadn't she spent much time with him on Coruscant plotting and scheming? However, from her words and actions now, there was no way this girl had any idea of what was really going on all over the planet. 

So, he explained it to her. 

All about how her father and a few others had conspired to blame a massive economic recession of some twenty-odd years ago on the Shean people -- Mylo's race -- to escape public scrutiny for their own dishonest political actions. Since the Shean people were a minority and so different from others on Shreeana, they easily became the scapegoats for all of the planet's woes. Soon after, segregation laws were passed, and then working and housing restrictions placed on the silver-haired people. The only opportunity left them was a hard life of grueling manual labor in the copara mines which only served to line the pockets of the politicians. The Shean refused, and eventually all were forced out of the cities completely and not allowed to return under any circumstances. Arella's father and his tight circle of 'friends' had fought to maintain the situation over the years, and succeeded.... or so they had thought. 

It had been years in the making, but now a true resistance force had been formed and were now organized enough to begin fighting for change. Many city folk had seen the ridiculousness of the discriminatory sanctions and offered to help the Shean. Jex was one of them. They had tried all of the legal channels in hopes of resolving the issues peacefully, but Tenot would not budge in his prejudice. 

Now was the time for action. 

Jex stopped and looked at Arella. So much was going on behind those dark brown eyes, he could tell. She was soaking it all up like a sponge and trying to decide for herself what to believe. 

"It's all true," he added. 

"I believe you," she muttered quietly staring off into space. And she did.... every word. Even if Senator Tenot was her father, she knew deep in her heart that he was indeed capable of such atrocities. And it sickened her. 

"One more question," she stated looking right into Jex's face. "What part do I play in all this?" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Something wasn't right. 

The hairs on the nape of Obi-Wan's neck had been standing on end for the past hour, and he didn't know why... only that it was **_not_** a good sign. He tried to hurry Mylo along without giving too much away. 

"Slow down, Ben, " the older man chuckled as he struggled to keep up with the Jedi. "Didn't anyone ever tell you that absence makes the heart grow fonder?" 

Obi-Wan stopped and stared questioningly at Mylo, offering the man a hand over the rocks they were traversing. 

"I mean Ana, man. A little time apart makes a woman appreciate it more when you're around." He slapped Obi on the back and grinned. "She'll be fretting over you while you're gone, and I guarantee, as soon as she sees you, she'll run into your arms and give you the best welcome home you could imagine." 

"Oh!" Obi-Wan muttered as his face began to flush. Indeed his mind had dwelt on Arella a huge part of the day, but that's not what had him upset. This nagging feeling was what had him turned upside down.... and the possibility that it had something to do with her didn't help matters. He climbed down after the man and followed him along the path. 

"Yes, I think my Del rather fancies your Ana. She is quite a beauty and different from what he's been exposed to in the past. But it's clear to see her heart belongs only to you, my friend. You are lucky to have a good woman at your side." 

**_*What?!*,_** Obi-Wan tried to comprehend all Mylo had just said. The man obviously thought that Arella and Obi-Wan were a couple, and a part of the Jedi rather liked the concept, but it just wasn't possible. He had his life as a Jedi and its duties, and there was no place for a romantic relationship... no matter how much a part of him desired it. Yes, despite their rocky start, Obi had come to care about Arella more than he would have ever thought possible. The few tender moments they had shared while out in the wilderness had shown him another side of himself that had never surfaced before. He was still human and still desired closeness to others. In this case, it happened to be the closeness of a very feisty, very pretty spoiled brat. 

He chuckled under his breath and felt Mylo's gaze upon him. "Yes, Mylo. I believe you're right. A good woman is a blessing, and you have definitely been blessed. Daylonne is a wonderful woman." _Change the subject, Kenobi. Let him assume what he wants about you and Arella._

"That she is, my boy. That she is." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Finally, the encampment came into view and it couldn't be too soon for Obi-Wan. That nagging feeling hadn't gone away during the whole hike back with Mylo. All he wanted was to see Arella and know that she was safe. Walking into the clearing, he noticed a parked speeder at the same time as Mylo. 

"Ah, it looks like Jex finally made it out to see us." He noticed the quizzical look on Obi-Wan's face and explained. "Jex is a good friend to us. He's from the city, but he's helping us in our efforts. He brings us supplies and news several times a month. You'll like him, Ben. He's a good man." 

There went those hairs on the back of his neck again. Why did he think that Mylo's words would prove ironic? 

The camp was awfully quiet. The children weren't running around wreaking havoc, and the few adults that were outside stopped and stared as Obi-Wan and Mylo entered the center of camp. They were anticipating something, the Jedi sensed. They knew something he didn't, and he didn't like it one bit. 

Obi-Wan followed Mylo to his hut, his Jedi senses working overtime. The older man stopped abruptly and Obi almost bumped into him. 

"What the--?!" Mylo exclaimed. 

"Hey, Mylo," came an unfamiliar male voice. "Glad you made it back." 

The older man stepped aside to allow Obi-Wan to enter, and the young Jedi's hand immediately moved to his light saber. 

"I wouldn't do that if I were you... _Ben_," Jex added as he pulled Arella closer to him, a blaster stuck up under her chin and a look of terror on her face. Arella could see the rage seething under Obi-Wan's surface and feared he might try something foolish to save her. 

"I told you I would help you. Just don't... don't hurt him." She was pleading for his life, Obi realized, and it unnerved him that she was the one doing the protecting instead of him. 

"Oh, I believe you," Jex responded never taking his eyes from Obi-Wan. "But I don't trust him. Toss your laser sword to Mahlee," he ordered Obi-Wan. "Then go sit in that chair over there." 

Obi-Wan hadn't even noticed the others in the room. Mahlee and Del were off to the side, the girl wearing her typical scowl. But most unsettling was that now her brother also wore the same wrathful expression instead of his usual smile. This was not good. 

"What is going on?" Mylo demanded. 

"This is Arella Tenot, Mylo..... the senator's daughter..... the one we've been waiting to get our hands on." Jex waited for the truth to sink in and realized the moment it hit home by the stunned expression on the older man's face. 

Jex jerked Arella just enough to elicit a small gasp, and that was all it took to break down Obi-Wan's resolve. His job was to protect her, and right now that meant giving up his saber. It would save her and buy him some time to concoct a plan of escape. Grudgingly he unclipped it and tossed it to Mahlee. The girl caught it gingerly and handled it very carefully as if unsure of its safety. Then Obi-Wan strode cautiously over to the chair and sat down. 

Del walked over to Obi-Wan, pulled the Jedi's hands behind the chair, and slapped on a pair of restraining cuffs. They would be no real hindrance to him if he wanted to get free, but for now-- for Arella's safety-- he would play along. He glanced up and caught her eye, trying to reassure her with only a look that he had it all under control. Now if he could only convince himself. 

Mylo was still in a state of disbelief. "She's Tenot's daughter? I would have never guessed it. She's nothing like him." 

Obi-Wan decided to try some of his Jedi diplomacy. "Mylo, she's not her father. You cannot blame her for her father's actions. That would make you no better than those you fight against." 

"Shut your mouth, Jedi," Jex ordered still gripping Arella close in front of him. 

"Jedi?!" Mylo added as he did a wide-eyed double take of Obi-Wan. 

"Yes, Mylo. A Jedi. And I'll bet his name's not really Ben either, although Miss Tenot here wouldn't give up his name for anything." Jex turned his gaze to the Jedi. "Who are you, by the way?" 

Obi-Wan's back stiffened in defiant pride. "I am Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi." 

"I think I liked Ben better," Jex scoffed. "Anyway, my friends, we are going to confine you both to this hut until we figure out our next move." He let Arella go and herded her to a chair across from Obi-Wan. He pushed her down into the seat and jerked her arms around in front of her before applying restraining cuffs to her wrists as well. "I'll be back, sweetheart, so try not to miss me too much." 

"Don't worry," Arella muttered venomously. Jex just chuckled arrogantly as if he was really getting a kick out of the whole situation and then left the hut. She and Obi-Wan were alone. A moment or two of silence passed before either of them spoke. 

"You'd better tell me what is going on here," Obi finally urged in a calm voice. 

"You mean with all your Jedi wisdom you haven't figured it out yet?" she sarcastically replied. The impatient look he shot her told her she had gone too far. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I'm just.... just upset." Her eyes lowered to the ground and his anger dissipated quickly due to the defeated manner of her being. 

"What happened while I was gone?" he asked. She told him the whole story and he listened without muttering a sound even after she was finished. She looked at him in anticipation of a response before finally blurting out her own. 

"Well?! What are we going to do now?" she demanded. He was supposed to be the wise, all-knowing Jedi protector after all, she reminded herself. His brows knit together in concentration, and any other time she would have thought he looked somewhat cute that way, but right now, in this situation, it wasn't bolstering her confidence any. 

Obi-Wan finally looked at her and shrugged. "I don't know," he stated flatly. 

"What?!" she questioned shaking her head thinking she heard him incorrectly. 

"I don't know," he repeated. "It seems the choice is up to you." Her jaw dropped to the floor before she regained her composure enough to rebut him. 

"Me? What do you mean?" 

"Well, you said you agreed with them about the grievances they hold against your father and his government's actions. You even agreed to help them. Although I would advise against jumping into anything before knowing all of the ramifications, I believe it is your choice of what to do next. Whatever you decide, I will still be there to protect you. It is my duty." 

It was all he could do. He wasn't given the power to make her decisions for her.... just to protect her no matter what trouble her decisions got her into. However, a crazy feeling in the pit of his stomach told him that she was sure to find plenty of trouble no matter what choice she made. 

It took a few moments for the weight of Obi-Wan's thoughts to settle in her mind. HER decision..... HER choice. She had never really had those before, at least not in this way. Sure, she had chosen new shoes, new jewelry, and other insignificant things, but this..... this was something that mattered. If she didn't help these people, they would still go on fighting for what was rightfully due them, but it would sure be a lot harder than if she offered her assistance. _*Why, some of them might even die!,*_ she thought, horrified at the prospect. 

Hadn't she been tired of being treated like a child? Didn't she want to be taken seriously as an adult and a woman? Well, here was her chance. All she had to do was take that first step. 

Her back straightened and she lifted her chin proudly as she looked right into Obi-Wan's waiting eyes. "Thank you," she stated appreciatively. She saw the confusion flick across his face even as the corners of his mouth were pulled up into a small grin. 

"What for?" he asked softly. 

"For showing me that I have a choice," she replied. Then she stood and walked over to Obi-Wan who was still restrained in his chair. He kept wondering what she was going to do with each step she took and felt the room getting warmer as she leaned down and let her lips hover right over his. Then she whispered, "For showing me that I'm a woman and not a child anymore." He didn't even have time to say anything before she covered his mouth with her own and gave him a sweet yet very passionate kiss. 


	15. Epilogue

1 Not What It Seems—Epilogue  
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi stood ramrod straight at the bottom of the ramp in his usual Jedi pose, his brow furrowed in a frown of the utmost concentration. A million thoughts and memories were flooding his mind, and it was taking all his mastery of the Force to keep himself calm and block his raging emotions from his companion. He chanced a sideways glance under his hood at his young padawan, trying to sense if Anakin had any idea of how unsettled his master was.  
  
The boy--- well, he was no longer a boy anymore for he stood at least half a foot taller than Obi-Wan himself--- was also hooded, but made no move to look at Obi-Wan. Instead, he looked straight ahead at the city that awaited them in its entire opulent splendor. Never had he seen such a sight in all of his eighteen years.  
  
"Master, Shreeana is beautiful!" the young Jedi exclaimed softly.  
  
"Yes, Anakin, it is," Obi-Wan replied flatly, willing the nerves in his stomach to flee. The thought of seeing her again after all of this time was quite unnerving to his usually calm demeanor. It wouldn't take much for Anakin to sense it and use it to his advantage. The boy was always trying to find out about his master's past and use it against him when it benefited the padawan.  
  
The young man turned to face his master. "Why didn't you tell me about how wonderful it is? You have been here before, right? Master Yoda said as much at our briefing."  
  
"It was a long time ago. I'm afraid I don't remember much about it." Obi- Wan quickly shifted his gaze away from Anakin. Skywalker's left eyebrow rose in suspicion. There was more to this, he was certain.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ***  
  
The time for action had come after several days of intense planning by the rebel forces striving to take over the government and ensure freedom for all citizens. Arella was going to be the main player in this political game. She was the key to getting to her father, and she was taking her responsibility very seriously.  
  
Obi-Wan watched her as they waited behind the corner of the main government complex. She had a determined look on her face, and he almost felt sorry for her father. The man had no idea what was in store for him. She was amazing. And it wasn't just her appearance. Arella had changed over the past weeks from a spoiled immature girl into an admirable woman of action. He had no doubts that she would succeed in whatever she set her mind to do.  
  
"What are you looking at?" she asked playfully once she finally realized he was staring at her.  
  
He blushed at having been found out and turned even redder when she grinned that sly little grin and sidled up close to him. He swallowed hard. Somehow, even though they had grown closer, he still got tongue tied around her and always stumbled over his words. Arella knew this and took full advantage of the situation to plant a soft, sensuous kiss on his lips. Pulling back, she let out a contented little moan, which only served to unnerve him more.  
  
"I've been thinking," Arella began.  
  
"Uh-oh!" Obi-Wan interjected. She punched him in the shoulder and gave him a cold glare before continuing.  
  
"I'll ignore that this time, Kenobi." He smiled. He loved their playful banter. "Anyway, like I said, I've been thinking… seriously… and if everything goes according to plan, and we succeed in gaining control of the government…" she looked up at him with her big brown eyes and his heart did a flip-flop, "… I want you to stay here… with me." Arella waited and watched him for just a few seconds before adding to her speech. "I mean, you're the reason I'm here doing this anyway… and I've gotten really… attached to you. I… I love having you with me. You've made me a better person. I need you, Obi-Wan. Will you stay?"  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************************************************************  
  
"Oh, look. That must be the welcoming committee," Anakin announced. Obi- Wan lowered his hood and looked in the direction his padawan pointed, and then felt his heart plummet to the soles of his feet. Anakin sensed the tension in his friend, too, and determined to find out the story behind Shreeana.  
  
Leading the small group was an elegant looking woman with long, blonde hair pulled back into a braid, huge, brown eyes—almost as deep as Padme's, Anakin remarked to himself—and a large smile that hinted at a touch of mischievousness. Anakin noted the change in color on his master's cheeks and knew at once that he liked this woman, whoever she was.  
  
"Obi-Wan Kenobi!" she gushed, grabbing hold of the older Jedi's hand and capturing his eyes with hers. "It's been too long!"  
  
"Arella," Obi nodded shyly. Anakin pushed his hood back and cleared his throat trying to draw the unwanted attention from his friend. The beautiful woman, still holding onto Obi-Wan's hand, turned to look at the young man. "Forgive me," he said, pulling his hand gently away from Arella's. "May I introduce to you my padawan, Anakin Skywalker."  
  
She moved to grab Anakin's hand then and offered another dazzling smile. "It's so wonderful to meet you, Anakin. So, how is it being apprenticed to Obi-Wan, here? Is he as stuffy as he used to be?" she asked with a wink.  
  
Anakin immediately felt at ease with her. "You mean he's always been this way?" He knew he'd pay for that remark later, but couldn't help himself. She laughed then, a heartfelt, feminine yet full-bodied laugh, and Anakin was quite proud of himself for the being the cause.  
  
"Oh, there are stories I could—" but she was cut off.  
  
"Ahem," Obi-Wan interrupted and the two snapped to face him. "I'm sorry Senator, but we are short on time. Maybe we should get right to our business?"  
  
Arella looked at him then and all of the memories flooded back. She could see the hurt in his eyes and could feel it in her own heart all over again. There was no going back. The smile suddenly faded from her face.  
  
"Yes… yes, you're right… as usual," she added with a forced, polite smile. "Please, follow me. We'll go back to my office and take care of these urgent matters." She turned on her heel, and the whole group began to follow her, the two Jedi staying in the rear.  
  
"Who is she?" Anakin whispered as they walked.  
  
"She is Arella Tenot, senator of Shreeana," came his unhelpful reply.  
  
Anakin rolled his eyes. "I know that! I mean who is she to you? She seems to know you quite well." He nudged his master with his elbow and noticed Obi-Wan's nostrils flare. Maybe he had gone too far.  
  
"We knew each other once… a long time ago. That's all you need to know, padawan."  
  
Anakin hated those answers, and he seemed to get them far too often for his liking. He glanced forward at the back of the senator. The mystery was almost more than he could bear.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** *********  
  
Obi-Wan sat in the senatorial offices waiting impatiently while Arella completed the needed paperwork for him to return to Coruscant. The Supreme Chancellor was eagerly awaiting her response to this most confidential of matters. Even the Jedi weren't exactly aware of all the aspects to the issue.  
  
He hadn't expected seeing her again to be so difficult for him. It had been years ago. He had only been little older than Anakin when he had met her… and fell for her. Yet their lives had gone in completely separate directions keeping them from ever being anything more than what they had been during that brief encounter of years past. He had long ago exhausted all of the 'what if' scenarios that would have allowed them to be together, but it had not been their destiny.  
  
His fate was to be a Jedi, wholly devoted to his creed and its causes. Hers had been to become a galactic senator and right the many wrongs done to the people of her home world. She had even overthrown her own father's longtime position to do so. Somehow, Arella had become even more amazing than since they last met.  
  
// I would have only held her back,// he thought to himself.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ********  
  
Arella held onto Obi-Wan's hand tightly with a huge smile on her face as she surveyed the room. A mixture of races and genders filled the reception hall, and she beamed with satisfaction at having been a part of it all.  
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi loved the feel of her small hand in his. Never would he have imagined that his life would change so completely in such a short time. With a grin he recalled how he had so utterly dreaded spending time with Arella at the start of this mission. Now it was no longer a mission but a life choice. He had developed deep feelings for her that he couldn't deny, despite his Jedi vows. She wanted him to stay with an unspoken promise of a future together, and the man in him cried out to throw his oath to the wind and love her with all his being. The few stolen moments they had shared had merely given him a taste of what could be, and it only left him hungry for more.  
  
"Miss Tenot," interrupted a delegate of some kind, Obi couldn't recall his name or position. "There's someone I'd like you to meet." He held out his arm for Arella, and she glanced up at Obi-Wan.  
  
"I'll be right back," she promised with a smile that sent a tingle all over his body. She was the star of the evening's celebration, and it was well deserved. He found himself unable to take his eyes off of her even though she was on the other side of the room now.  
  
"She's quite a woman."  
  
The voice startled the Jedi, and he turned to see Jex standing at his side. Although they had worked together over the past weeks, Obi-Wan could not seem to warm up to Jex and his arrogant attitude, so the two had only spoken when necessary.  
  
"Yes… yes, she is," Obi-Wan replied wondering why this man was even talking to him.  
  
"So, what are your plans now? Back to the temple? Off to fight more evil in the galaxy?" The young Jedi had to bite his tongue. He refused to get into any kind of 'discussion' with Jex about his future.  
  
Jex searched Obi-Wan's face and a wicked grin spread across his own. "Oh, don't tell me you're thinking of hanging around here! What would you do, Jedi? Arella has things pretty well under control along with her advisers. Perhaps you could be her consort. How's that sound? You know, 'available' whenever she had the time for you… kind of like a pet."  
  
Obi-Wan felt the anger building in him but fought it back down. A quick urge to Force-punch Jex across the room flashed through his mind, but he fought that, too. Instead he looked straight ahead and kept silent.  
  
But Jex didn't.  
  
"You know I'm right. There's no place for you here. You've served your purpose… completed your mission. Now it's time to go back where you came from… with our gratitude, of course." Obi-Wan cringed inwardly when he heard Jex chuckle and then walk away. The damage was done.  
  
Arella caught his eye across the hall by giving him a little wave. He snapped out of his inner turmoil and offered a nod and a smile. She was amazing… but she didn't need him.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ********  
  
"Here you are, Master Kenobi."  
  
The sweet voice brought him out of his self-pity party, and he jumped up to face her. She smiled politely again and handed him the official envelope. He took it and was surprised to feel a single, loose data card underneath the package. He glanced at her and caught her unspoken message.  
  
"It's for you," she willed him to understand, and he did. Hidden from view, their hands touched tenderly under the documents.  
  
"Thank you, Senator Tenot. The Supreme Chancellor thanks you for your hasty response, and we thank you for your hospitality."  
  
Anakin marveled at how bland and official his master sounded when he was certain these two had shared an important experience together.  
  
"You're very welcome," she replied softly without taking her eyes from the Jedi. Slowly, as if against her will, she pulled her hand back to her side. "My aide will see you to your ship. I'm sure you're in a hurry to report back to the chancellor."  
  
"Yes," Obi-Wan answered, and then he turned to leave.  
  
Anakin lingered for a moment. "It was nice to meet you," he said shaking her hand.  
  
Arella smiled brightly at the boy. "And you, Jedi Skywalker." Then she turned to watch Obi-Wan retreating down the hall. "Take care of him," she added quietly leaning in close so only Anakin could hear.  
  
"I will," he promised with a knowing smile, and then he followed his master and friend back to the ship.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ********  
  
There it sat--- the data card Arella had given him--- on the desk in his small quarters on board their Jedi starship. Obi-Wan just sat there staring at it, debating within himself whether to play it or not. He glanced nervously at the door. Anakin was up in the cockpit, so it was just him… and the card.  
  
Finally, no longer able to fight the curiosity, he plugged it into the data pad and took a deep breath. Within seconds, a small holographic image of Arella popped into view. He braced himself for whatever he might hear.  
  
She began with a smile.  
  
"Ben… remember that name?"  
  
He chuckled softly.  
  
"You don't know how many times I've started a message just like this one over the years… too many for me to remember. However, seeing you again today has given me the will power to see this one through to the finish.  
  
"I could not ignore the hurt I saw in your eyes today for I felt it in my own heart just as deeply. The years have not caused my warm feelings for you to fade in the least. I have so often wondered what it might have been like if we had been able to be together. I'm certain I would have been happy with you. You have become a fine Jedi and an admirable man, Obi-Wan. I have followed your career and know of all your accomplishments. You have done well… without me.  
  
"I have lived in your absence and strove to become a woman that you would be proud of. It is because of you that I am where I am today. If you had not saved me from myself and shown me the importance of serving others, I might still be that spoiled little brat you first met all those years ago. Do you remember the first thing I ever said to you?"  
  
Again he chuckled. How could he forget?  
  
"It was something about Jedi being baby-sitters. Oh, how you hated that!"  
  
She laughed then, and it seemed as if she were right there in the room with him. He almost reached out to touch her face, and then stopped himself. She paused too, as if seeing him in front of her.  
  
"I do regret our parting, but I have no regrets about having known you, Obi- Wan Kenobi. You opened a whole new world to me, and for that I will always love you."  
  
That was it. The message was over. He pushed a button or two just to make sure there wasn't anymore on the card, and there wasn't. He thought about playing it back again, but decided against it. He would remember every word for the rest of his life… every smile, every gleam in her eyes… all of it.  
  
Perhaps in another time things might have worked out differently between them, but it wasn't another time and never would be. He would have to get by on the memories … for they were all he had.  
  
  
  
Well, that's the end. Review if you like. I had all kinds of ideas that I had been batting around for some time now, not really knowing where to go next. Then the idea for this epilogue hit and I knew it was time to bring it all to a close. I hope you've enjoyed the story. I know I have. Thanks for reading!  
  
Val solo ( 


	16. Just an extra!

Okay, sorry to fool you like this, but I couldn't think of any other way to get this story to the top of the updates.  So there's not anymore story.  Sorry!


End file.
